


City of Grey

by ofdogsandwriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: City of Grey, EngMano, Fantasy, FraChu, I hope I did the relationships tag right, M/M, Magic, Modern, Peach Pancakes, Prupan, There was a meme in this document before I started writing, Victorian, What am I supposed to add here? I'm new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdogsandwriting/pseuds/ofdogsandwriting
Summary: With light creatures and dark creatures pitted against each other, Gilbert and Ludwig formed a group to try and break the black and white stereotype that has been set in place for light and dark creatures, the king of the city constantly placing such pressure to keep control of everyone, being unfair to the poor and the dark, unkind to many, spreading propaganda and hate. A local assassin, along with others, is brought into their group in order to help aid them in their efforts. (Main ship is PruPan, other ships tagged inside as well, desired to mention for matter of convenience for some readers who prefer their ships to be main.)





	1. City of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is for the Hetalia Big Bang, a really long project, and I’d like to say that it was pretty enjoyable. I just managed to finish it in time, albeit with a little rushing. Things have gotten crammed and extremely busy for myself, I was almost worried that I would not be able to finish it in time, but I miraculously pulled through! I like how it got people to work together, and be together for the event! It was quite fun, from being both an artist, and a writer for it. I’d love to thank my beautiful artists as well for my fanfic! It’s much appreciated! I've only seen one artist's work so far, though I understand if the other was unable to complete it in time. This is the most writing I've ever dedicated to a fanfic yet, and I hope you enjoy reading this! I had some fun writing it.
> 
> Another Note: City of Grey is based off of a roleplay chat I had participated in a while ago with a group of friends, some characters are from the chat, and may possibly act somewhat differently. I tried to balance out keeping personalities canon, but also to the mun's interpretations of them. This fanfic takes place in a world where supernatural beings live together in a city, on a different realm from earth, that humans can sometimes wander to. It has modern, Victorian, and steampunk aspects to it, filled with the whole works of fantasy.

The cart rattled as the horses let out a cry, the force of cobblestone hitting wooden wheels, shaking the contents inside, masked under a canvas cover, the single man inside clutching onto straps, keeping the boxes and items from scattering amiss, feet planted firmly against the wooden flooring of the cart. The black cloak strapped around his shoulders billowed from the wind that filtered through the cart, passing through the front to the back, the man in front guiding the horses to their destination, holding onto the reins tightly, keeping the animals calm and staying in control.

“We’re almost there. I think we got rid of those men.” The man holding onto the reigns commented. His short, blond hair was hardly affected by the wind from the cart’s motion, his broad and muscular form one of the most notable features of him, along with sharp, pointed teeth that resembled one of a canine’s, and cold blue eyes, icy and tense during such dangerous situations. He wore loose clothing, likely for easy access to his wolf form. “Finally, some peace and quiet. We don’t want any unwanted attention before we get there.” 

The blond man glanced behind himself. “You, in the back. Is everything secure? You did a good job of taking care of those men back there. The rumors we have heard are true, you are a fine man at your job.”

“Yes. Although, this is not the job I was expecting to have. You have a peculiar assignment for me. You have hired an assassin, yet you desire I not kill anyone unless necessary.” The cloaked man commented.

“Yes, that is true, but we need someone like you with us this time.”

“This time?” The short cloaked man turned back to the blond, his hands firmly held onto the straps, expression hidden beneath a black mask, hair shrouded underneath a dark hood. Only two strands of ebony hair protruding from the fabric covering his deep brown eyes, nearly glowing an amber under the moonlight, from the downward cast of his gaze.

The blond man ignored his inquiry. “What do I call you? You never gave us a name.”

“Assassin.” The assassin could tell from glancing back to the man seated in front, that he was not impressed by the answer, his broad shoulders stiff, eyes cast ahead of himself, focused on his task at hand. “This is no job for what I am.” The assassin would not dare reveal his name in such a situation, for his daily life as Kiku Honda, a mere human living within the city may be ruined. He was uncertain of how he had ended up tied in a situation where he had been hired to transport goods with a werewolf and an angel, a strange mix of beings. The goods were not necessarily being transported either, like he had been told, they were stolen from the royal guards, lifted from under their noses and stolen by the trio on the run, horses’ hooves thundering against the ground in a speedy getaway.

“If that’s what you insist, fine. I won’t argue, and we’re aware of what you do, you will still get your payment, don’t worry.” Ludwig, the blond man controlling the cart, a werewolf, answered.

“And you, Feliciano, how are things looking up in the sky?!” He called out, his attention on his partner after the exchange with the assassin.

Positioned above the right of the cart, a pair of white wings moved elegantly through the night air, feathers dancing from the movement, the cool breeze brushing through each one as he glided over the transport and buildings above. Wearing clothing much akin to an archer’s, yet held the beauty of an angel, he was able to blend perfectly into the city’s standards of attire.

Bright, amber eyes looked downwards at Ludwig, nearly covered from short, brown locks that blew roughly in the wind. “Everything’s clear from up here! I don’t see anything dangerous coming! I think we did it, we finally got away!” The voice, Feliciano, an angel, called from above, rather bright and excited that they had escaped from the men chasing them, trying to take the goods back.

A heavy sigh escaped the blond man. “It looks like we can rest and regroup at our destination.”

The assurance had not placed Kiku at ease, feeling as though he could not feel safe yet, he never did during such situations, and it was doubtful that the other two had felt much better from the muttered words.

Feliciano swooped downwards, and with a swift beat of his wings, he landed next to Ludwig on the cart, his wings neatly folding behind himself.

“Do you think they’ll like what we bring to them this time?” The angel asked curiously, dropping down to sit next to Ludwig in the front.

“I think they will accept anything at this point. You know how things have been lately, Feli.” 

Kiku could only eavesdrop, unknowing of what they had planned for the goods, only doing what he had been assigned to do, to assure that the items made it safely, and that the men chasing after them were lost and kept at bay. He had an easier time sensing the mood, and by the slight drooping of Feliciano’s wings, his eyes unconsciously watching the two men, he saw the momentary dejection he felt before they perked up once more. 

“Yeah, I know. That means we’ll have to bring them more next time. As much as it takes to help!”

A silence had filled the air for a few minutes, the sounds of hooves clapping against solid ground drowning out the quiet, echoing against the empty streets of the city, the location unpopular during the night, though beings fond of the dark generally wandered outside during this time.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” 

Kiku was surprised to see that Feliciano had turned to look behind himself at the assassin, placing the hooded man on the spot, as though he wanted to be inclusive and keep him involved in their conversation.

“No.” Kiku replied shortly after.

“You must have a lot going on in your head then.”

It was a comment that Kiku found interesting, finding the optimistic angel fascinating with his strange behaviour. “Perhaps,” he commented in return.

Feliciano’s attention had quickly been drawn back to Ludwig, getting distracted by the taller man and with his own chatter, easily able to converse while time passed on their journey to their destination, while Ludwig held onto the reigns, focusing on the streets while the angel spoke, letting out the occasional grunt or comment in response.

While the two had been distracted with each other and the road ahead, Kiku had heard the faint clatter of extra hooves on cobblestone. Looking up behind the cart, his eyes caught sight of two horses rounding the corner.

“Behind us!” He called out, the two in the front immediately turning to catch sight of the commotion. 

Feliciano quickly took to the air again. “I see an elf, a dwarf,” there was a hesitance before the angel spoke again, “and an angel! One of the royal guards!” He hollered, shocked by the appearance of another being like him.

Kiku had not seen the angel, the other being having been out of his range of sight, flying over the cover of the cart.

With a gasp, Feliciano withdrew the bow that had been neatly strapped around his waist, pulling out an arrow from behind his back, he drew back the string and aimed it at the rivaling angel. His wings extended outwards, keeping his momentum as he tried to keep up with Ludwig in the cart. Muttering what could only be heard of as a prayer in a foreign language, Feliciano shot the arrow.

The arrow whizzed past the other angel, his opponent evading the attack, and quickly lunging at Feliciano in response, his blade hitting against the metal piece of Feliciano’s bow, just managing to lift his weapon in time to block the hit. He cried out, startled and frightened by how close it had been to hitting him. With a swift kick, he shoved his opponent off and dove downwards, quickly lifting himself up once more with his wings, becoming evasive of the dangerous guard’s attacks, slipping away from his blade. 

While Feliciano fought above, Kiku tied the objects down, and had jumped off of the back of the cart as the guards on two horses neared, one of them aiming to shoot at the wheel and dislodge it from it’s place. Running out from the cart, he jumped off of the back, launching himself into the air and latching onto the man on the horse, the animal snorting in a startled response, the sudden extra weight slowing it, but continuing to run. He grabbed onto the man’s arm, knocking the gun out of his hand before twisting it behind his back and throwing him off, taking his place on the horse.

The assassin lead the horse he rode on to the elf woman. He withdrew his blade while she had done the same, prepared to shove her off of the horse like he had done with the man, jumping on, but the two weapons immediately clashed with each other, the elf prepared for his attack.

Their blades rattled, the two frozen in place as they tried to overpower one another.

The horse they fought on had suddenly reared back, neighing in protest from the heavy weight on the animal’s back. Kiku grabbed onto the saddle with one hand while the elf grabbed onto his cloak. He grunted as the horse fought against the two while they struggled for control.

Latching onto the woman’s hand that held the blade, Kiku took the hilt of his own and used it to knock the elf unconscious, her limp body falling backwards onto the ground with a soft thud.

Kiku grabbed onto the horse’s saddle, feeling himself slide off after her, hoisting himself up onto the horse and sitting down. He grabbed onto the reins, his hand moving to stroke the animal’s side soothingly with a calm and gentle movement.

As the animal calmed, Kiku lead the horse back to the cart, galloping back to catch up once more, eyes casting upwards to Feliciano while he struggled with the other angel in the sky, the smaller, evasive angel looking somewhat scared, unfamiliar with the heat of battle.

Taking the bow once more, Feliciano lifted it as the other angel drew near, muttered the same prayer as he had done before, the arrow glowing momentarily before he shot it at the angel, successfully hitting him in the shoulder.

At first, nothing appeared to happen, the other angel lunging at him once more, shouting that he will become fallen for such a gesture.

Wings shivering in fear, Feliciano made an attempt to fly away from him again. However, before he made a single move, the other angel plummeted towards the ground. Surprised, he dropped down and caught his opponent before he harshly hit the ground, dropping him down safely after catching him.

With a tilt of his body, he hovered over the ground, wings gliding towards Kiku.

“What did you do to him?” Kiku asked.

“I put him to sleep for a bit. He was pretty grumpy, I’m sure he’ll feel better after a long nap.” He smiled at the assassin, joking about the fight he had just escaped. In was surprising how easily he could recover from a deadly situation, able to remain optimistic and cheerful even though the claws of death may have snatched him.

He really was a fascinating person.

As they followed behind Ludwig, they had not encountered anymore of the royal guard, nor anyone else that may disrupt them.

Relief washed over Kiku as they finally arrived at their destination, Ludwig slowing the horses to a halt, while Feliciano landed on the ground next to him, the wheels groaning softly in protest from so much use over the night. The stolen horse Kiku had obtained had been stopped next to the cart, the three of them grouping up with each other on the ground in front.

“I wasn’t expecting them to send another avian. I know you’re used to scouting and reconnaissance. You did well, Feli. I was half expecting you to run away, like you have before.” Ludwig was the first to speak.

“Hey, that’s not very nice. I may be scared, but I’ve realized that I have to be there for my friends. What would I do without you? Without any of you? You’ve all protected me for years, I need to start helping. You’re my best friend, Luddy!” Kiku had to step back as the angel all but leaped at the large man, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Augh, Feli!” He complained, but patted his friend on the back nonetheless, giving him a quick hug in return.

“Mommy, they’re here! They’re here!” A kid called out suddenly, running up to the assassin. “Who’re you?! Are you friend of Gilbert’s?!”

“Gilbert?” He blinked.

“The one who helped me organize this. The one who will be paying you.” Ludwig cut in.

“Tobias!” A woman suddenly ran up to the child and scooped him up into her arms. “Don’t go running too far, it’s dangerous out here.”

The child whined, but reluctantly listened to her words, hugging his mother and leaning on her while she held him. She had long brown hair that flowed past her shoulders, a small, pink flower tucked neatly in her hair, while her green eyes burned with a passion that anyone could read. She appeared to be human, which had caught Kiku’s interest, but he knew that nothing is ever as it seems within this city.

“I’m glad to see you both here.” She smiled.

“Elizabeta! It’s great to see you again.” Feliciano smiled.

She glanced to Kiku and offered a warm smile. “And you, I’m assuming you’re a new addition to this group of ruffians?”

“Um, no, not exactly.” He mumbled.

“Why not? They do a lot of good for us people.”

“What do you mean?” He inquired, puzzled by what she said.

“Here is everything we had promised.” Ludwig walked up to Elizabeta with one of the boxes from the cart.

“Thank you, Ludwig. I don’t know what we would do without you. I’d fight in your battle, but… I cannot afford to not be here for my son.”

“You’re a good fighter, we need a strong mermaid like you, but I understand.”

“Roderich! Come help me with the box!” 

“I’m coming!” Another man appeared, clearly a demon, and walked up to Elizabeta. He held a proper posture, each step confident and careful, an air of pride shrouding him. His violet eyes cast over the three “Ruffians” before halting to the box, taking the object in his own hands.

“I know why you don’t fight.” Ludwig stated, looking to Roderich.

“Ludwig, that is not like me. I may be a demon, but I don’t like participating in such rough and barbaric behaviour.”

“Even though a majority of the people live like this, even yourself?” 

“As much as I would like to help on your adventure, I’m afraid I can’t, for the same reason as Elizabeta.”

“You, start handing out the items.” Ludwig gestured to Kiku, then to the cart. “Feli and I need to speak to Elizabeta and Roderich.”

The assassin hopped up onto the back of the cart and began doing as he was told.

While Kiku handed out the boxes and items to the people, he noticed Felciano prod Ludwig’s shoulder, tugging the stiff man down to his level, and softly muttering something into his ear, sparking some suspicion in the assassin while they looked at him, but he remained calm and collected, patiently waiting to see how things may unfold. The two resumed speaking to Elizabeta directly after.

Kiku had worked diligently in handing out the items to the people, each one thankful for what he had done, speaking to him of how hard it has been to get by in the city, struggling to make enough a day, nor have the capability to trade any of the necessities they now direly need. He heard word of what the king was doing to the people, spread rumors and ideas of what was happening to the city. A fear of war between the light and dark creatures, some of them believing that it was meant to happen, biased towards their opposing beings, thinking that they were tearing the city apart and hoarding coin to themselves, while others believed that there was hope for peace, that everyone was still alike deep down. Many knew that the king was keeping gold to himself, only growing richer while everyone else became poor and in need. These people, now living in poorer conditions as each month passed, all gave him different opinions and answers, though grateful for his givings nonetheless. It had opened the assassin’s eyes more, becoming aware of how much the city has been affected, how much it has changed lately.

After handing out everything contained within the cart, Kiku had left with Ludwig and Feliciano, the two beings waving their friends Elizabeta and Roderich goodbye, although the angel held more excitement behind the gesture.

Everything had left Kiku to wonder about what his judgement was about the city, and this recent king that called himself a leader to the people, even as the population questioned what was happening..

Ludwig and Feliciano had lead kiku to a home near the outskirts of the city, a place where the fields stretched long and far before connecting with mountains that raised upwards, as though they may connect with the sky. The home looked nearly abandoned, pale wood reflecting a grey hue under moonlight that would soon turn to day. What gave the place life was the gentle glow of light that filtered through the windows, obscured behind curtains, showing that the home still contained life, though the place looked passed its time.

“Is this your home?” He inquired.

“No, this is just one of the places we meet. The king doesn’t really like us, so we have avoid getting caught, or else it’s a long time in prison for us, or maybe he would execute us. I don’t want to die.” The angel frowned, his wings moving in an unsettled manner.

“Feli, you’re technically immortal.”

“But it can still happen. Dying is terrible and painful. I don’t want to live through that again.”

“I know.” Ludwig sighed softly before opening the door to the small home, leading the way inside. “We’re here!” He called out after, shutting the door behind himself, walking into the dining room with Feliciano and Kiku in tow. “Take a seat anywhere.”

The assassin seated himself at the edge of the table, his hands folded neatly on his lap as he patiently waited. His gaze drew to Feliciano as the angel sat down in the seat closest to him, the other seats remaining empty while the bubbly man decided to sit behind him. The lamp centered at the middle of the cool, wooden surface of the table illuminated the room in a soft light. 

“You don’t have to hide your face. Your secret is safe with us, whoever you are. The king wants you too, doesn’t he? Is that why you hide yourself? Do you want to keep your family safe?”

“I don’t have a family.”

Feliciano blinked, clear surprise in his features, thrown off by what he had said, before he smiled and piped up again. “We could be like your family. I don’t know you well, but you seem like a nice guy. I would like to be your friend.”

“E-excuse me?” Kiku stuttered out, baffled by such a bold and confident statement.

Ludwig had been watching their exchange until another man stepped into the dining room, followed by the sound of soft taps against the ground behind him, a much shorter person, a satyr, following after him.

“Lovino!” Feliciano looked as though he may leap from his seat and pull him into a hug, but the excited man remained seated.

The satyr looked at them, his brow quirking upwards slightly in confusion, attention directed at the loud man next to him. His horns were short, rough to the touch, with curls resembling a crescent moon. His hair looked like Feliciano’s, brown and short. The color was a darker auburn color compared to the angel’s, darker eyes to match, and the strange strand of hair that stuck curled awkwardly at Feliciano’s side, was more centered on Lovino. “Hey, brother,” his gaze trailed to Kiku, “Assman.”

When he was met with silence, he shrugged. “What, not funny enough? I think it was hilarious.” He casually commented, although he had not laughed.

“Just sit down, Lovino.” Ludwig sighed, the satyr doing as was mentioned and took a seat next to Feliciano.

Kiku’s gaze trailed to the other stranger next to Ludwig, his striking white locks, somewhat messy, but neat and swept to the side, immediately catching his attention, bright crimson eyes trailing over the group as Ludwig leaned closer to him, the werewolf whispering something that Kiku could no longer hear. He could only assume that this was Gilbert, the being that was spoken of earlier. He wore dark clothing, accented with red, causing his striking crimson eyes and white hair to stand out.

Those crimson eyes, burning bright with emotion beneath a contemplative gaze, bore holes into Kiku as Ludwig whispered to him, the stranger to the group troubled and cautious that he was unable to hear them.

“Well, I guess we should pay you-” The albino man raised a brow. “Uh?”

“Assassin.”

“Assassin?”

“Assassin.”

“Assman.”

The silence quickly returned.

“Oh come on, you bastards wouldn’t know humor if it physically manifested in the room.”

“Anyways,” the albino man started, “you are going to get your money, as we promised. I don’t back down on my word, and neither does Lud.” The taller man next to him nodded. “So, here is your money, as promised.” Pulling out a small bag, Gilbert tossed it to Kiku, the man hidden beneath the hood easily catching it in one hand. “What are you going to do now, assassin?”

“I will continue business. It is my duty.”

“To kill people?”

“Yes.”

“You make it sound like a contract.”

“That is what it is, is it not?”

“Why you are an assassin of all things you could be makes no sense, but I’ve heard you’re good at what you do, so I guess that’s all that’s important. You did your job. Don’t you wish you could do something different though?”

“Something different? Are you questioning my loyalty to my job?”

“No, not like that- well- not exactly. Only in theory. Besides, don’t you wish you could do something different? What if you worked for a better cause than senseless murder.”

“What is truly good? The lines between good and evil are shaded. Many would believe that I have done wrong, others may think I do justice."

"What are you, a preacher?" The humorous satyr piped up. "We just want everyone to get along. Good evil, it's a concept for all I care, doesn’t exist. I just want all this fighting to stop. I'm tired of my brother being scared shitless on the streets all time. I just want some peace and quiet for once."

"Lovino has a unique reason for being with us." Ludwig sighed. “We have a hard time finding people that agree with us. Everyone always chooses to fight each other rather than speak of sense.”

“No offense, but perhaps it is because you sound like a gang. That actually may be what you are. You have broken the law before, although, you avoid killing people. I am impressed by that.” Kiku paused momentarily before speaking, “However, there are people I know that are kind, and do not appear to participate in this war among people.”

“We are not a gang!” Gilbert piped up.

“Then what are you people?”

“We’re,” he hesitated, “we’re vigilantes, I guess. Rebels. That sounds better than a gang.” He shrugged.

“That does sound more fitting for your cause.” Kiku agreed. “I apologize for my previous statement.

“No, it’s okay, people get confused about us all the time!” Feliciano cut in, his smile quickly fading, lips forming into a thin line of uncertainty. “We’re outsiders.” He smiled again after. “But that’ alright, as long as we have each other, right?”

He received a nod of agreement from Ludwig while Lovino casually ruffled his hair in acknowledgement, Gilbert nearly grinning at his statement. 

“And that’s why he can join us, right?!” Feliciano’s wings nearly spread open at his statement, almost slapping Lovino across the face, the darker haired male muttering a short complaint, but no other protest. “It would be great to have him with us. With the assassin, we’d be a lot stronger. He is really good at fighting, and he seems nice. I don’t know why he kills people, maybe he’s confused. We don’t have many people though, and we need as many as we can get. I think someone like him would be perfect for us.”

“I- um”

“Yeah, then it is settled, the assassin will be joining our cause.” Ludwig stated, cutting Kiku off before he had the chance to speak.

“Y-you do realize that I am for hire, right?!” Kiku suddenly protested, nearly covering his mouth at the loudness of his voice, flustered from the sudden decision to have him join. He inwardly question why he did not have any say on the matter, even though it was himself that was being pulled into something that he had not entirely agreed with.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make you change your mind, and show you that there can be peace. If not, then i guess we can just pay you. I don’t doubt myself though. How much would you like?” Gilbert moved to walk around the table, standing next to Kiku. “You’re welcome to be with us, we’re a pretty cool group. You’d be missing out.”

“Hey, if you’re so caught up in killing evil for money, why don’t you kill the king for us?” Lovino cocked a brow at the assassin, leaning back casually and crossing his arms over his chest.

Kiku hesitated in his seat, surprised that he was offered money, and welcomed with open arms. “I do not need the money.”

“It’s not the money you care about, is it? There’s another reason, isn’t there?” Feliciano blinked at the assassin with a curious gaze. 

Kiku was nearly startled out of his seat, but his body kept him firmly planted on the chair, sitting neatly and respectfully as the other spoke. This angel was a lot more perceptive than he had anticipated. “What do you mean?” 

“Why do you work as an assassin?”

“I apologize, but that is personal.”

Feliciano expressed a lingering disappointment in his features, but did not press on. Instead, he spoke up to his friends. “So, he’s one of us now?”

“Yes.” Gilbert answered.

“But I- what are you doing?!” Kiku cried out as Feliciano reached for his hood and mask, grasping it in his hands and pulling it off.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone who you are.” Feliciano blinked as he stared at Kiku. “See, I don’t even know who you are under this mask.” He smiled. “You just look like some guy with a cute haircut.” 

The rest of the group only stared at him with curiosity upon discovering his features, though none appeared to recognize him, only his assassin persona.

“Excuse me?!” Kiku stuttered. “This is no game.” He hesitated before letting out a sigh. “My name is Kiku.” He finally revealed his name before tugging his mask and hood back on. Feliciano smiled brightly as he heard his name, as though it was his goal the entire time to discover it. “As I wanted to say, I do not think-”

Again, Kiku was cut off, this time by the vampire. “Why don’t you be the good guy for once?” He points out, the assassin’s protest seemingly unheard by his sharp senses.

“Such is said from a vampire. I am good to the people who pay me, who desire needless revenge on others. I do not kill innocents. It is mostly people who have wronged in the eyes of others.”

“Just because I am a vampire, it doesn’t make me evil.” Gilbert protested, almost snapping at Kiku. “I can show you differently. I don’t kill people, unlike you.”

The others bore a look of disappointment, and Kiku quickly regretted his accusation, realizing that he hardly knew any of these people, and he had been quick to judge as many others have. “Once again, I apologize for my behaviour.” He let out a slow exhale, though he was still doubtful of this group and their cause.

“You may realize this already, assman, but we’ve been doing things to ruffle the king’s feathers.” Gilbert spoke up again.

“Ha!” Lovino exclaimed, chuckling at his own joke, Gilbert looking somewhat amused with the laughing satyr.

“We steal his precious food and coin and give it to those in need. We try to stop his spread of propaganda across the city. I can go way further into detail, but that’s the basics of it. It’s pretty great and rebellious, but dangerous. That’s why we need more people, and we also want to spread the word and prove that everyone can be what they want to be. No one has to be forever stuck on one side just because of what they are born or created as.” His eyes narrowed slightly, and Kiku saw the true rebellious gaze in him, the one that brought his friends together, someone who was ready to fight for their cause with loyalty, ready to prove Kiku wrong with his very being and regret his accusation.

“It’s pretty damn impressive for a human to be an assassin. One of the top ones at that. There are many people that may like your head on a platter. You’ve protected yourself well, considering that you would be taking on creatures far stronger than yourself. I can give you that. I think you would be a good asset for us. I agree with Feli, having you would take off stress.” Lovino piped up.

“We even have Lovino’s approval. It was Feliciano’s idea to have you join us.” Ludwig commented. “Now that we’re all clear on everything-”

Gilbert butted in once more. “Meet us here again two nights from now, sharp at this time. We’ll be expecting you.” He winked. “We have to take a break too, you know.”

Ludwig only sighed.

After watching everything unfold, a quiet and patient air about Kiku, he found that this group he had gotten involved with was quite peculiar. They were different from others, light and dark creatures that got along, bearing a clear, strong friendship between each other, working together as friends. He wonders what had just happened, and how he had suddenly gotten roped into something far bigger than himself.


	2. A Calm Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter is one of the shortest ones in this fanfic. The reason why is that chapter 2 and 3 were meant to be together, but the chapter was far too long compared to the others on a standalone point. Plus, I actually aimed for this fanfic to potentially have an epilogue, and 10 chapters. I might write an epilogue later if there’s enough interest.

Steady footsteps carried Kiku over the cobblestone street, the sunlight spreading a warmth across the entire city. His casual white clothing flowing from the gentle breeze, sandals clicking against the stones beneath him.

Kiku carried a large black bag over his shoulder, lifting his hand to check the time. Touching the runestone on the side of his bracelet, the time lit up in a light magic across the back of his wrist, revealing to him that it was early in the afternoon, a perfect time for him to visit his friends, Yao and Francis. 

The two were a pleasant couple, married together for a few years now. Kiku was disappointed that he had not been there to be a part of their wedding, having been friends with them for only two years, but he felt surprisingly close to them, as distant as he was to everyone else. At first it was the same, keeping to himself alone, before he had gotten to know the two, having to visit the shop they owned to repair his weapons more frequently than he would like to admit.

After showing up often, he had become quite acquainted with them before over time they had become what he may consider as friends.

He was reluctant, still reluctant that the two had mistakenly found out about his job a few months ago, but was surprised to find that they understood after he told his reasoning. Francis appeared to be the most sympathetic, having been a bounty hunter before going against his purpose and refusing to kill as his job any further, taking on the life of a local daycare worker, looking after children of many shapes and sizes.

Yao, on the other hand, was a wise dragon that had been living for a long time, Kiku could only assume that he may be thousands of years old. He never did reveal his true age to anyone, but he held the posture and wisdom of one that has lived for a long time. 

They seemed to have an understanding of what he does, and Kiku did not pressure it any further. It was nice to have them around. They never hung out outside of their work at Yao’s workshop, but he had pleasant conversations while he was with them.

As he stepped inside of said shop, the bell above the door dinged, signaling his entry into the room filled with weapons, runes, armor, everything of the sort. Cabinets were filled with enchanted items to give luck and ward off evil, to help with healing, or to enhance stamina. Yao had everything. There was an arrangement of bracelets and necklaces, charms that straps onto a bag or phone, statues to keep at home. 

All small items were stored in the glass cabinet at the front counter, while the weapons lined the wall, and armor on another. Everything was neatly organized and taken care of, cleaned and dusted when needed.

“Ah, kiku!”

Kiku turned his attention away from the wall riddled with blades to face the front, seeing Francis smiling at him and giving him a warm welcome.

“It’s so good to see you. Having another look around as usual?” He flipped back his wavy blond hair to remove the locks obscuring his vision, revealing his blue eyes. White wings danced behind himself, an elegant air always around him, no matter what he was doing. He was truly a beautiful angel. Although he had the pain of losing such a status, but had faithfully been restored, previously being fallen after refusing to be a bounty hunter any longer.

“Of course.” He smiled to the angel. “Is Yao in the back?”

Francis sighed. “Yes, my sweet dragon is overworking himself, as always. I’m stealing him away to go out for dinner tonight though, wish me luck.”

“I always will.”

“Speak of the devil, there he is.” Francis stated, enveloping Yao into a hug while the dragon stepped into the room from the back door, shirtless, sweaty, and covered in dirt and grime from handling metal amongst other objects. He worked frequently in the back, creating weapons and items. Everything in the store was created by the dragon himself. The back room always filled with a heavy heat from melting metal.

Yao was a dragon that mainly remained in a half human form, long, dark hair that drew past his shoulders, tied up in a ponytail, dotted scales on skin that shone proudly under the sunlight. A pair of wings, horns, claws, and a long tail to reveal what his true lineage was, giving him the upper hand when needed.

“Augh, Francis! I’m covered in dirt, do you really want affection now, at least let me clean myself up. Now you might get dirty.”

“That doesn’t matter, love. I’ll hold you no matter what. Even though- i do much love my hair and self to be kempt.”

Kiku smiled, nearly letting out an airy chuckle at the couple.

Francis let go of Yao and they both stood at the counter.

The angel leaned forward and rested his elbows against the counter, nearly laying over the hard surface while Yao remained standing in a respectful posture.

“Ni hao, Kiku. Are you here for repairing?”

“Yes.” Kiku answered, placing the bag over his shoulder onto the counter and opening it, revealing the broken weapons and items in need of repair.

“Wow,” Yao whistled, “there’s a lot today. Did you get into a rough fight again?”

“Not this time. You have been busy, so I have refrained from bringing you any of my weapons until today.”

“I don’t mind the work, Kiku. I’ll get working on them right away for you then.” He tsked upon looking at the shape some of the items were in before shaking his head. “You fight too much. It makes you look careless with your weapons.” He lifted a broken sword and heaved a heavy sigh.

“I do my best to take care of them, but I work much of the time, and these weapons are growing old with use.”

“They may need refurbished. I can give you a discount for it.”

“It would be much appreciated, Yao, thank you.” A silence drew over the three, Francis lightly tapping the tips of his nails on the counter as if to keep a rhythmic motion in the room instead of an awkward silence to drawl out among the three. The quiet between them was short lived as Kiku spoke up once more to say, “Last night, I ran into a very peculiar group that had hired me.”

Francis hummed softly in question, urging him to continue while Yao raised a brow in curiosity, aware that Kiku’s conversation was going somewhere. Kiku cleared his throat to continue on. “They were very odd, indeed.” He muttered aloud, nearly in disbelief that last night was real and not some strange dream. “They are a group of people that appear to be rising up against the king. They claim that dark and light beings can both be good or evil, regardless of what they are. As a group, they are a mix of both Kinds. I am surprised by how well they all get along. They appear to be good friends, or have known each other for years. They want more people to join them, to fight against the king’s discrimination, and to bring peace between everyone in the city. I do agree that there have been many changes since the new king has come into power, since the previous passed away. Regardless if I believe them or not, I appear to be a part of the group.” Kiku glanced to the side, albeit a little sheepishly. “I did not speak up for myself in time, and they had decided for me. I do not know what to think of them, I hardly know who they are.” His gaze met Yao’s, searching the dragon’s eyes full of wisdom for an answer.

Yao’s brows furrowed, a deep contemplation present on his features as a hand raised to his chin, a short, foggy puff of smoke escaping his nostrils as he thought of what the human spoke of to him.

Francis remained slouched over the counter, though tentative as he took Kiku’s words into thought as well, conjuring up his own advice for the quiet, patient man as well. 

Frowning, Yao spoke up informatively, judging by his own opinion of what he thought of the situation. “I agree with them.”

Surprised by his answer, Kiku’s outward posture changed, his hands neatly folded in front of him, patiently waiting for the dragon to inform him of his reasoning.

“At least about the king. He’s caused a lot of troubles for my shop and my financial stability. I didn’t want to tell my customers and worry them, or lose my business for it because we need the money, but lately-” Yao sighed, trailing off on his statement at first, tugging at the ponytail resting over his shoulder to ease stress. “I haven't been able to get my hands on good supplies. Ever since the king cut off trades with other cities like ours, it’s been hard to get some of my valuable items.” A snort escaped the dragon, more smoke erupting from his nostrils in annoyance. “And he refuses to assist us with trades. We’re stuck with what we have, and us merchants might be fighting against each other soon for our wares. It’s getting harder to get my hands on anything. I have to make my swords from cheaper metals.” He shook his head. “It’s a mess.” After finishing his rant, he glanced to Francis before looking to Kiku again, the assassin taking what he said into thought.

“I am sorry to hear about your wares, Yao.” Kiku apologizes on behalf of his situation.

“I have noticed a lot of changes, much for the worst.” Francis contemplated aloud, though he remained on the fence about it all, a look of uncertainty and indecisiveness ever present on his features.

With narrowed eyes, clawed fingers lightly dragged under the dragon’s chin, taking everything into serious thought and brooding. “It’s suspicious, I wouldn’t know if I would trust it. They do seem to want change. Maybe you can investigate more? I trust that you can take care of yourself.”

“You can always call us though, if you need help with anything.” Francis advised.

“And you two with myself as well.” Kiku responded. 

Moving onto the last subject at hand, Kiku straightened his posture, lips thinning into a thin line while his brows furrowed somewhat with uncertainty. “As for their idea of light and dark beings working together. Are dark beings not made to be evil? Vampires naturally drink blood from humans and other beings. Demons are created to be evil and spread chaos, are they not?”

“I agree,” Yao started, “that’s what they’re made to be, and they shouldn’t be trusted, but that’s a controversial subject. I don’t like thinking about it. Things weren’t as rough before, but they’ve been causing more trouble lately.”

Kiku turned his head to Francis when the angel intruded. “That’s because they’re trying to defend themselves. Light creatures have not shown their hands of grace recently either. There’s a reason I turned my head from killing people, regardless of who they are. It isn’t right, but that is what I believe. No offense, Kiku.”

“I understand.”

“I feel as though things have been getting out of hand lately. If something is not done, I fear for our city, our home,” he looked fondly to his husband, “and our store.”

Yao let out a heavy sigh.

“It’s your decision to decide what you will do with these people, Kiku, and you will have our support, no matter your choices.” Francis smiled.

“Just be careful.” Yao warned, letting out a foreign noise as francis touched the bear skin of his shoulders, pulling him into a gentle, reassuring embrace.

“Augh, how did your hands get so cold already?!” Yao exclaimed in humorous confusion.

“Everything will be fine.” Francis hesitated, that momentary look of doubt and fear returning before it faded behind a forced bravery. “I hope,” he whispered.

“It will.” Yao said with more assurance.

“I will do my best for you, and if joining these people may help you two in the long run.” He paused momentarily, mentally preparing himself for what he may get into this time. “I will join them.”

Yao smiled slightly. “It’s appreciated, Kiku. Maybe we’ll consider these guys. I don't know who they are though. They could be dangerous, just watch your back.”

Amusement sparkles in Kiku’s eyes. “Please Yao, you are acting like a father. I can take care of myself.”

Yao flushed. “Father?!” A gasp escaped him, flustered by his statement.

“Speaking of children.” Francis spoke up, a songy tune to his voice.

“No, we’re not adopting yet!”

Francis sighed softly, feigning a look of disappointment.

Kiku bore a look of amusement, his lips turned upwards in a small smile, though the back of his mind held darker thoughts, thoughts of what may come of the future, doubts of the rebellious lines between good and evil, corruption of the king, misguiding the people into a realm of chaos and confusion, two sides clashing together and bringing only war amongst the city, a city that was meant to accept and reside everyone.

With a few more short exchanges of conversation, Kiku relinquished himself of his weapons for Yao to repair, bidding his friends a short farewell, until he were to return and check on his repairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to review!


	3. Nightly Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, the second part to chapter two, possibly inclusive to what could be considered a “filler arc”. Development of the world and that, yeah? Oh yeah, I never did get a beta reader for the big bang, so I sincerely apologize if anything is incorrect!

Vines naturally crawled up the sides of Kiku’s apartment home, offering a natural beauty to it, modern inside, a beautiful view outside of the window. It was a pleasant and quiet home, just as the reclusive man liked it. However, Kiku had to proceed on with his walk before returning to his small, comfortable apartment home high up the floors of the city, having to complete his errands first.

Becoming to engrossed with his errands, night had quickly befallen over him before he could recognize the time. He had dropped off his groceries at home earlier, leaving again to simply search for any needed necessities that he had missed, and to simply look between shops and merchants to see what was around to offer. Normally, everything was unique and different between each merchant, but after Yao’s previous mentioning of the lack of supplies, he had started to notice that things were not as glamorous and unique as they once were.

Frowning, he was troubled by the thought from where he stood, motionless in the middle of the market, beings and creatures packing in for the night while the other night markets were to set up and begin their sales. 

Taking a few steps forward, Kiku began his trek towards home again.

Looking upwards, the stars met his gaze, each individual one shining brightly towards him, the galaxy at his fingertips if he were to extend a hand. The moon was a bright circle above him, illuminating the sky and ground bellow in a soft, blue hue, before it were to wane further in the next passing moonlight.

A figure on the roof of a nearby building caught his gaze. Watching the being from afar, Kiku observed their movements carefully, before noticing the relaxed pasture, sitting back against the roof, hands behind them, holding them up for support. Realization of the familiar figure dawned on him.

Lovino sat back, watching the open space of ground below, his eyes on something around the corner that Kiku could not yet see. 

Carefully, he clambered up the building behind Lovino, knowing that disguising who he was would have no effect after Feliciano’s bold stunt last night.

The fawn-like ear above Lovino’s head twitched downwards before shooting into the air as Kiku’s footsteps carried over the building, the naturally silent man making his presence known as to not startle the satyr. Lovino glanced momentarily upwards, recognizing the sudden presence of the human from last night. “Oh, it’s you.” He bore an expression that Kiku attempted to decipher. It almost appeared sheepish, as though he had been caught doing something.

“What are you doing up here?” He simply asked.

Clearing his throat, Lovino kept his eyes trained on the ground below the building. “That’s none of your business, but you can sit down, considering you’re the newbie and all, I guess I should get to know a strange human like you now.”

Leaving the unanswered question alone, Kiku hesitantly took the offer and sat down next to Lovino, sitting on top of his calves while his hands rest folded on his lap, sitting in a proper manner while Lovino could care less about his own posture, leaning back with his legs crossed, hands remaining behind him for support still. Upon looking towards the ground below the building, Kiku took note of the strange man bellow, someone that Lovino had been observing, from what the human could interpret. He watched the stranger silently for a few moments, taking note of the green mist-like particles escaping his hands, following his movements as he appeared to recite spells and attack movements, training himself and practicing on his own with no doubt.

He was about to inquire about the man on the ground, but Lovino answered him before he could ask. “A warlock. He could help us a lot if he was on our side. I haven’t asked him about it yet though.”

The pitch of his voice made Kiku wonder if had been an excuse to his conversation of the strange man or not, but he did not press on with his inquiry.

“You know him?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“What would you like to talk about?” Kiku inquiries, though curious about Lovino’s relationship with the warlock who he had only set eyes upon moments ago. Tussled, yet somewhat naturally blond hair, a green cloak strapped over his shoulders, the hood remaining down, the green magic around himself, the only details that he could make out on the man practicing his magic abilities.

A shrug of the shoulders signified that Lovino was out of ideas for conversation, leaving an awkward silence lingering between the two, hardly having been acquainted before, uncertain of where to begin.

“You’re pretty bad at this conversation thing, aren’t you.” Lovino suddenly commented, completely blunt with his statement.

Caught off guard, Kiku stuttered before quickly gathering himself to give the other a coherent answer. “Yes, I am not used to socializing. I have lived alone for a long time, and only worked as an assassin. That was the only form of socializing I have had for years. Beyond speaking to merchants at shops as well. There are a couple friends I have, but we do not do many activities together outside of their shop where I speak to them.”

Huffing, Lovino shifted, switching positions to rest his weight on one hand while he faced Kiku. “Sounds pretty lonely. I kinda like the sound of it. Less noisey. I think I’d go crazy without the potato bastards and my obnoxious brother though.” Although the words appeared harsh, the tone of Lovino’s voice expressed otherwise, a fondness expressed just beneath the surface of his gruff exterior, a certain loyalty that the satyr would clearly never break with them. He was close to them, even though on the surface he appeared not to care as much one would think.

“Why are you doing this?” Kiku finally asked, after the two of them reverted their gaze back to the warlock, watching him practice in their passing silence from speech.

Lovino did not answer at first, though aware that Kiku was not speaking of his observance of the man below them, but rather the larger picture of everything. With sidewards tilt of his head, he huffed, the small, fluffy tail connected to him twitching with thought. An answer came right away, not having to think too deeply into the matter. “Who else will? I don’t see anyone else getting off of their asses and trying to fix things.” 

Recalling the satyrs words from last night, he remembered him mentioning his brother. “And of your brother?”

Sighing heavily in resignation, Lovino squared his shoulders, as though it was tough to answer him. “Yes, of course.”

“Why is it that he has human legs, and you appear more of a satyr than him?” He questioned, the answer having been pondering in the back of Kiku’s mind after some thought.

This time Lovino was thrown off by his statement, not expecting the observant assassin to ask such a useless question, though something that sparked curiosity and may have needed and answer. He sighed, sitting up straight and folding his arms over his chest. “You don’t really want to know. Well, it’s simple actually. Mother was a human, father was a satyr, I’ll leave it at that. Don’t need to think too deeply to figure out what happened.”

A soft, hardly audible “oh” escaped Kiku, quickly figuring out what he meant. At least his question was answered, although he should have expected such an answer. Some beings partake in romantic or other forms of intimacy with others that are not of their kind. Some frowned upon it, while others accepted it. Light and dark creatures together were the most frowned upon within the city, from the assassin’s observancy.

“You know,” Lovino cut Kiku from his thoughts upon speaking up again, moving onto a subject that he would normally not speak of, but found himself bold enough to speak to Kiku of more personal subjects, “my brother died a few years ago. If it wasn’t for Ludwig and Gilbert, I don’t think I would’ve ever found him again. As annoying as he can be-” Lovino cut himself off growing quiet.

“You still love him?”

“Sure.” It was a clear yes to Kiku. “I really missed him. I found out after that Gilbert really understood how I felt. I thought Ludwig was his brother, but I guess they’re not related.” A frown scarred the satyr’s normally indifferent expression. “His brother died when he was younger. He never told me how, or why, but he doesn’t seem to like to talk about him much. I only know that he looks a lot like Ludwig.” He shrugged. “That stiff werewolf is like a brother to Gilbert now too, and he never mentions it, but I can plainly tell that he’s afraid of losing Ludwig too, just like his own his brother. It’s sad to notice. The poor bastard can get a bit overprotective sometimes, but I guess that’s a good thing. It means the blood sucker has our back, right?”

Taking in everything Lovino said, he wondered if the satyr should even be speaking of such personal things that happened in Gilbert’s life to him, such matters and personal pain and loss deep beneath the surface being something personal, only to be shared with those that were chosen to be. Kiku had only met him last night. Getting carried away with his own personal sympathy with the vampire’s loss must have been what made Lovino share both of their stories. “I,” hesitance was clear in Kiku’s voice as he processed everything he was told, “I am very sorry to hear that. Many have suffered from loss, it is a painful process to go through. I am glad that you were able to find your brother after it all.” He offered Lovino a small, polite smile of assurance.

Another careless raise and lower of Lovino’s shoulders expressed that he was attempting to play it off, as though he had not been alone, grieving, much like Gilbert may have been, after he lost his brother before finding him again. “Shit happens.”

It was an answer Kiku would accept, allowing their conversation to end and silence to wash over them once more. He followed Lovino’s gaze back to the man below them, Kiku having heard the stranger become boisterous momentarily during their conversation, loudly chanting out a few spells in frustration from what he could assume to be, after a failed one.

Kiku’s gaze trailed back to Lovino, watching as his hazel eyes softened somewhat after watching the man, lips moving in what Kiku could assume to be a smile that he physically restrained because of the human’s presence. 

After some careful consideration and observance, a slight tilt to his head, Kiku spoke up, somewhat curiously, “You seem fond of him. You like him?” The question was oddly forward and blunt, which nearly caused Lovino to fall over from surprise and embarrassment. 

“W-what, there’s no way I’d like caterpillar brows like that!” He cheeks flushed, heavily flustered by his outrageous statement. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, becoming defensive. He evaded eye contact with Kiku, staring down at the shingled roofing, away from the assassin. “Besides, he’s a warlock and I’m just a satyr.” He muttered. Kiku simply stared, one with an attentive and observant gaze that Lovino felt too much pressure under. He’d argue with someone who looked angry, but this guy looked as though he was reading him like a book with his intense gaze. “Alright, alright, you got me!” His arms crossed a little tighter in attempt to shrink his form further like a turtle hiding away from danger. “I may like him a bit, but so what?”

“There is nothing wrong with that, Lovino.” Kiku’s eyes held a glimmer of amusement, a ghost of a smile tilted upwards on his lips. “Have you ever tried admitting to him before?” He inquired.

“No, that’s idea sounds like a pegasus trapped in a potions shop. I doubt it’d ever work out, and the guy doesn’t see me like,” he frowned slightly, “like, you know. A partner or whatever. Our relationship is complicated.” 

“You may say that, but how will you ever know unless you try? There are many regrets one may have if they do not admit early enough, and nothing bad may come of confessing. Well, if he is a good friend, I am certain he would understand. Such feelings are hard to control, and why stop where you may be unhappy. Work together and find a compromise, whether it be love, or friendship. It is what you see in someone that matters most.”

Lovino stared at him, giving him an incredulous look. “I guess you’ve got some good statements.” He snorted. “You really are some kind of preacher, aren’t you?”

“I spend much of my time thinking.”

“Great answer.” Lovino rolled his eyes, more playfully than for any other exasperated purpose. 

“I believe in you, Lovino.”

“You do?” His brow raised in question.

“Yes, of course, you can confess to him. I am certain you are brave enough. You would not let fear get in your way, would you?”

“Yes- I mean no!” He quickly corrected himself, his pride getting the better of him from denying the other’s question.

“You can do it.”

Lovino found his confidence picking up from Kiku’s words of motivation. “I can!”

“You can!” Rarely did the assassin express much, but his hands were curled, shoulders tensed, body nearly jumping up to cheer the satyr on.

Before Kiku realised how much he had motivated Lovino, the satyr was on his feet and already halfway down the building they sat atop of. Blinking, surprised by the sudden movement, Kiku quickly got onto his feet and chased after the other, scaling down the building and landing onto the dirt next to Lovino, a puff of dust flying into the air from his landing, receiving a shush from the satyr in response to the “thud” of his weight hitting the ground.

As Lovino peered around the corner ahead of him, tail twitching nervously as he began to lose confidence once more, a timid exterior almost taking over his normally stiff behaviour.

Kiku silently observed the gesture, finding that although Lovino may appear annoyed much of the time, there were a vast variety he appeared to feel beneath the surface.

“I-I’ve got this, right?”

“You’ve got this.” Kiku encouraged. 

“Right!” Lovino’s hooves stomped confidently on the surface of the ground, clapping against the hard surface of stone as he stepped out of the corner, his tail flicking upwards in pride. The stance lasted momentarily before he turned around, all confidence lost. “Oh, who am I kidding, this is stupid, I don’t think I’ll get anywhere. Kiku, how could you do this to me?!” He questioned, his face heating up again in frustration and confusion, the tips of his hooves lightly hitting a small patch of grass growing between the cracks of stone on the ground.

Attempting to speak up with an assuring and calm answer, another voice rang out from around the corner where Lovino stood, Kiku unable to see the approaching figure. “Lovino! I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. What are you doing here?” 

Lovino freezes in place, much like a deer caught in the headlights if Kiku were to make a comparison outside of the strange, magical realm they stood in. He spins around to face what Kiku presumed to be the warlock he had spoken of earlier, the one the satyr was to confess his feelings to.

“I know we normally share tea on tuesdays. I’m surprised you already look so stiff. Annoyed by my presence now, are we?”

Kiku remained hidden around the corner, finding that if he were to get involved, he would end up in a state less preferable to where he is now, already caught up and confused with enough new people in his life for the moment. Aside from the previous thought, Lovino being alone with this man may help open up more opportunities for the satyr to express himself.

“Why don’t you come over for awhile, I’m just practicing magic.” His voice was nonchalant, yet held an accent to it, and a touch of what Kiku figured to be a softer tone, a gentleman like ring to it.

While Lovino was turned to face the warlock, Kiku had decided that it was his queue to leave the two alone, leaving behind the building around the two, evasive of revealing himself to them as he passed around the place.

“I guess I could join you, Arthur.” Lovino finally answered, turning to face Kiku, who had already disappeared. “Hey, would you like to join-” He blinked, figuring out why the other had suddenly abandoned him in his time of need. “Assman, how could you.” He whispered under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

After leaving Lovino to spend time with his other friend, Kiku hoped that he could get home in time to watch one of his favorite shows that played early in the morning. To his dismay, however, he had only made it a block before he heard someone calling out his name excitedly.

Turning, he was immediately met with Feliciano crashing into him, pulling him into a tight hug. Gasping, Kiku quickly pushed him away in confusion.

Feliciano chuckled, stepping back from his new friend. “I’m sorry. I get a little excited sometimes.” He grinned sheepishly. “I forgot, you’re new.”

Ludwig spoke up from behind them, sitting down at a night cafe, newspaper held in hand while two plates of food rested on the table, one half eaten and abandoned by Feliciano the moment he saw Kiku, “What have I told you about personal space, Feli? Kiku seems like a man who likes his personal space.”

Kiku approached the table Ludwig sat at, getting roped into staying outside a little longer. “You are correct.” He answered, his small, polite smile on his lips.

Feliciano returned to his seat where his food laid waiting for him, although the angel was more content with speaking to Kiku than eating. “Don’t be afraid to sit with us, go ahead, grab a seat.” He smiled. His hands rested on the table momentarily before he gestured to a seat at another table

“Ah, no thank you. I have to go home soon.” He politely turned down the excited angel’s offer, Feliciano’s form deflating slightly at the refused offer, but still glad to have his company.

“I understand,” responded Ludwig, lowering the paper in his hands to look up at Kiku. “At least you are not ignoring us. Have you thought about what you will do?”

Moving right to the point, Ludwig’s stare was almost intense, but Kiku felt that it was how he naturally looked, rather then attempting to intimidate him. “It appears that I have not much of a choice.”

“Feliciano makes it look that way, but if you’re not with us, then what else can we do?”

“You aren’t our hostage.” Feliciano piped up with an assuring smile.

Surprised by their support, he exchanged a glance between the two, finding that there was no hostility, nor deceit in their expressions. “I see.” It was the only response he could offer while he thought about it. After some hesitance, he commented, “I saw your brother earlier.”

“Let me guess, he scared you away. Was he mean?” Feliciano questioned.

“No, he was,” pausing momentarily, Kiku thought of what to call his brother, “fascinating.”

“He certainly is.” Ludwig sighed. 

“Don’t worry, he can seem mean at times. He has a stiff exterior, but he’s actually really nice deep down. He has a lot on his mind. He just expresses things differently than how I do.” Feliciano commented. Kiku could only imagine the two being near opposites of each other, yet related as siblings who were far from alike, aside from physical appearance. “I think he likes you too.”

“He’s rough, but he’s got our backs when we need him.” Ludwig agreed.

“Plus, his crush on Arthur is really cute!” Feliciano grinned.

Kiku smiled, a near, soft, airy chuckle escaping him. “It appears that his feelings are obvious, yet it seems that he is trying to keep a secret.”

“They are very obvious. It can be a pain to watch.” Ludwig mumbled, taking a sip of the coffee he had ordered earlier from the table.

“So you already found out? See, his feelings can be really obvious!” Feliciano laughed. “I hope it’ll work out between them if they ever confess to each other.”

“So Arthur likes him in return?”

“Oh, so you haven’t met Arthur yet!” Feliciano immediately knew by Kiku’s question. Again, the assassin was surprised by his perception.

“Not necessarily. I saw him, but I left before I had the opportunity to meet him.” Kiku kept it simple, not stating that he had snuck away to give the two privacy. 

“He’s a little like Lovino, but different. Maybe a little nicer on the outside, but grumpy like an old man?” Feliciano contemplated aloud.

Another sigh escaped Ludwig. “It’s not nice to say that either. I think he’s a only a few years older than you.”

A soft “oh” escaped him before his attention was on Kiku again. “Are you going to join us tomorrow? Will we see you again?”

Kiku did not answer the waiting angel, hesitating momentarily. As much as he was pressured, he was still on the fence, a part of himself being conflicted about their ideals and his own. “Perhaps. We will see what fate has to offer.”

“It’s better than a no.” Feliciano shone his signature grin, looking at the positive point to his answer.

“Yes.” Kiku gave Feliciano a curt nod in acknowledgement. “That is true, but I am afraid that I must take my leave now.”

Feliciano frowned with something akin to a playful pout, while Ludwig bud him a farewell, both hoping that they will see him again sometime, especially Feliciano, even if he chooses not to join them.

A soft, breathy sigh escaped Kiku, having enough social exhaustion to last him for the night. He was not used to so many people socializing with him, having been alone more often before without getting close to many people. He wanted to get home and rest for the night, feeling physically drained from so much activity.

He was nearly home, his head lowered towards the ground while he thought about the people he had only met last night, already treating him as though he were a friend. Kiku heard footsteps approaching, He grew tense, always remaining cautious and on guard, but remained casual as the footsteps drew near him at an ambled pace, the sounds seemingly not a threat, another person likely passing by and heading home for the night.

However, the figure had bumped into him, and Kiku stiffened, ready to flip the man over in defense, expecting him to be a man of theft, mistrusting many during the night.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, it’s just me! Don’t look at me like that!” A hand clasped around Kiku’s shoulder, freezing the assassin in place with hesitation, unable to see the man beneath the hooded figure, equally wary and mistrustful upon the other as he removed his hood.

White hair flowed out from under the fabric obscuring his features, messily settling atop a set of deep crimson eyes, nearly glistening under the moonlight. He smiled down at Kiku, and the assassin immediately recognized him as Gilbert, the vampire he had met last night. Kiku was at a loss for words, his mouth open slightly in shock. 

“I smelled you, but I got distracted by something and bumped into you. I’m sorry about that." His smile never wavered. “What are you doing out so late?”

“This is getting really weird.” Kiku suddenly said, stepping back from Gilbert. How he had managed to run into everyone from last night in such a large scale of a city seemed hardly possible, yet he had encountered them all. 

“Wait, what’s weird about me?”

“I apologize, but I have to go home!” Slipping passed Gilbert, Kiku began to run, making a full sprint home, hoping that he will not run into anyone else before he got there. He left the vampire behind, leaving him in a state of complete confusion and puzzlement.


	4. Moonlight Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fanfic is understandable enough for everyone! Here’s the fourth chapter though! It’s short-ish page wise. It’s also weird writing these notes when I’m already done writing lol

It had been two weeks since Kiku decided to give the group a chance, to better understand what they wanted to do. Since then, they would gather to abandoned homes and buildings, anywhere away from a prying gaze, speaking of changes within the city, what parts are being affected more by the king’s wrath and who they may need to help.

Through the few weeks of being with them, Kiku was quiet and listened for the most part, although he remained somewhat cautious around Gilbert and Ludwig, the vampire and the werewolf, beings that were known for harming humans and other beings for food and blood. As little as he tried to express it, Gilbert had noticed the subtle behaviours, and Kiku had been surprised that he was so easily able to decipher him. He noticed the subtle hints of how he felt, how he was more tense around the two sibling-like men, whereas, he would always be around Feliciano and Lovino. While they have convinced Kiku and shown him of the wrongs the king is doing, his friends at the shop struggling further in the past few weeks, he was still untrusting of dark beings.

A vast, dimly lit library was where Kiku ventured, his feet carrying him down the edge of the isles, his gaze trailing over each section as he attempted to find something that caught his eyes.

A touch, a gentle grasp to his shoulder, caused him to spin around, his exterior becoming tense, always on edge of strangers touching him. To his surprise, it was Gilbert standing before him, smiling down at him, bright on the outside, but looking into his expression further, Kiku felt that his eyes held disappointment and melancholy. Why the vampire had ventured out during the day to come here was shocking to him, sunlight being able to kill the dark being within a matter of minutes. There was no visible umbrella on him that could be used to block out the sun. He was quite brave.

As if Gilbert knew what was on his mind, he answered him. “I used a hood and gloves,” He said, flipping the hood over his head momentarily before pulling it back again with a grin. “Pretty smart, yeah?” 

“Yes,” was Kiku’s curt response.

“Listen,” Gilbert grew serious, “we need to talk. Meet me tonight at Vash’s Tavern.” He lowered his voice, to escape any eavesdroppers. “And bring your gear.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll let you know tonight, don’t worry about it.” Sighing, Gilbert had noticed Kiku’s immediate response of suspicion, he added, “I’m not going to do anything.”

Nodding slowly, Kiku acknowledged his statement, the small gesture confirming that he will be there. After some hesitance, the assassin inquired, “Did you follow me here?”

He was surprised as Gilbert let out an amused snort. “No, I like coming here to the library, I love reading. I just caught your scent and decided why not talk to you now too?”

A soft noise upon exhalation was Kiku’s response of acknowledgement.

“Anyways, I guess I’ll leave you to your own thing. Just don’t forget, okay?”

It was a simple conversation that had not lasted long, but it made him wonder what Gilbert wanted to talk about tonight, and by the time night had fallen, Kiku had gotten himself prepared with the gear he normally wore while out on a job, though the vampire requesting that he wore it tonight for the reasons he had not specified. He would only find out in time and determine if the vampire was actually a threat all this time. Although, if it had been a trick, it was doubtful that he would request him to wear his gear. A vampire would likely want their victim in a vulnerable state. 

As he opened the door to the tavern, he was met with an assortment of beings within the bar, sitting at tables socializing, while others sat alone in silence, a few turning their gaze to the door where Kiku entered before returning to their previous business, unbothered by the newcomer. It was like any other bar.

Boots tapped on the ground from Kiku’s steps into the tavern, light compared to many others lounging around the public gathering place. As he made his way to the front counter, he was met with a man of smaller stature, his species causing him to be of a shorter size, but tall enough to reach over the counter, his forehead reaching the lower half of Kiku’s chest. Green eyes stared up at him intensely, blond, shoulder length locks slipping forwards with the lower tilt of his head, a near glower to his expression. He almost appeared unwelcoming, staring at Kiku as though he had broken into his home, and had not merely stepped into his tavern. Gilbert had spoken of this man before, the owner of the tavern, Vash, a haltija is what he had mentioned. There were some forms, but Vash had appeared much like a regular elf without pointed ears. His kind were normally meant to protect something or someone, and Vash was the latter. Beyond that, Gilbert had not mentioned.

“What would you like?” The short man interrupted him.

“I am looking for Gilbert.”

“Oh, it’s you,” Vash’s hand shot up, and he gestured to the table Gilbert resided in, snapping his fingers a couple of times as he pointed, “over there, he’s been waiting awhile for you after his shift.”

“Gilbert works here?” His head turned to the pointed table, noticing Gilbert wave at him with a smile.

Vash snorted, “He never told you that? Strange guy. He does in his spare time. One of the best workers I’ve got.” He shrugged. “Anyways, you better go see him, he’s still waiting. Unless your next words are to order a drink or give me a tip for doing a good job and pointing you in the right direction, I suggest you go and see him.” He said bluntly. “Just doing my business, I have work to do.” He excused after.

Although Kiku had more questions for Vash, he silently obliged to his request, turning on his feet to approach the vampire at the table.

Sitting down across the table from the vampire that patiently waited at the booth, Kiku folded his hands neatly on his lap, sitting in a proper manner as he always did. 

“Why did you-” before Kiku could finish his question, Gilbert had raised his hand, pointing a finger upwards to silence him, giving him a turn to speak first.

“Do you trust me?” The question was immediate, the fingers of his other hand tapping lightly against the surface of the table as he anxiously, yet boldly waited for an honest answer. Kiku was surprised by how serious he had gotten. He was normally more relaxed and outgoing, but his tense posture, the glimpse of disappointment and melancholy in his eyes, reflected his wisdom and age, showing that there was far more to the vampire than what sat before him.

“Trust you?” The question struck Kiku, knowing the answer as soon as it was asked, yet unsuspecting of such a forward question.

“Yes.”

“That is a forward statement. I do not know you that well.” He answered.

“You get along with Feliciano, and you have no troubles talking to Lovino, but you seem to hesitate with me and Lud. Maybe it’s not trust, but I can see it in you. You act differently around us than them. You think differently about us than you do about them, don’t you?”

An unwilled suspicion arose inside of him, Gilbert’s ease of reading him making him wary of why the other had requested to be here with him tonight. The man before him was able to read him well while the others did not appear to notice how much stronger he felt the split between good and evil deep down, inwardly questioning how he knew.

“Listen,” Gilbert combed a hand through his hair, “you’re good at hiding how you feel, I can tell that much. You don’t express stuff often, and you’re not really that much of a talker. You listen to people more than you speak, don’t you? What I’m saying is that- even though you’re good at hiding your emotions, I’ve seen the subtle differences.” He shrugged. “And even if I’m wrong, if there’s something that you want to talk to me about, why don’t you just say it?”

“No, I do not trust you. Your kind is meant to harm mine. Dark people are evil, as light are the good. It has been proven many times to myself.”

Gilbert frowned, anger almost flashing in his eyes, unhappy with Kiku’s adamant accusation of him being nothing but evil. “You’ve convinced yourself that I’m an evil being, haven’t you? Why? I thought you’d be different. You seemed kind enough,” he huffed, “but you’re no different from so many of the people that blindlessly follow the king’s propaganda, you just hide it inside of yourself and lie to us.”

“I do not believe in the king’s word, I have witnessed it for myself. I have seen some of the horrible things that beings like you can do.” Kiku stared intensely at Gilbert, his pools of brown challenging a crimson red. “I have killed many people, many that are dark, evil creatures. Not often have I harmed light. People hire me for revenge, and many have wanted it on dark beings who have harmed them or family in some way, who have done much bad in the world. I am not a good person either, but some of the things I have seen.” Kiku frowned from under the mask he wore, his gaze lowering, head slowly shaking in disbelief.

“Not all of us are evil. I’m not like those beings you’ve killed, and Lud isn’t either. We haven’t done anything to you, or anyone. We’re trying to help.”

“You have to kill people to survive, do you not?”

Gilbert was struck, his expression oddly unreadable to the assassin, only able to associate it with anger and insultment, but a crestfallen gaze in his eyes. “No, I don’t,” he said, a firmness in his tone.

“Then how do you feed? From animals?”

Gilbert shook his head. “No I-” he hesitated, “I feed from willing people.”

Surprised by Gilbert’s answer, Kiku backed down, taking what he said into deep thought. A vampire that fed from willing people was strange and rare to come across, but it did make the assassin think.

“I don’t want to hurt any people. I was not born like this, Kiku.”

“You were changed?”

“Yes. You’re kind and perceptive enough, why don’t you judge people after you know them, not by what they are?”

“Because I have seen the things dark beings can do.”

“What you saw was different. Those were bad people, but that doesn’t mean that we’re all like that. You don’t go out at night unless you’re out to kill someone, right? You haven’t seen the full potential of this city at night, only the side that people are afraid of.”

Tense, strict posture relaxing to lean back against the seat, Kiku had to think carefully about it.

“Have I, or Lud, ever done anything to hurt you since we met?”

“No,” he said simply, sighing in defeat. “Perhaps- I have a misunderstanding of things.” The mumble came out quiet, but did not slip past Gilbert’s ears.

The vampire smiled, nearly a grin splitting his lips apart. “Let me show you how some things can be.” Standing up, Gilbert offered a hand to Kiku.

Politely declining the offer, Kiku stood up on his own and faced the taller man.

“I’ll lead the way.” He smiled again before turning and leaving the tavern, Kiku hesitantly following behind. “Tonight is the third full moon of the year, and there’s a celebration held for it every year. Have you heard of it before?”

Kiku shook his head. “I have not heard of it.”

“That’s because you haven’t enjoyed this place at night, yeah?”

“I have been out before, but only for walks when I am not working. I enjoy exploring the city and the nature around it.”

“How about you enjoy the people and the culture a bit for once then, huh?”

Kiku was surprised as the vampire suddenly took him by the hand, tugging him along with hurried footsteps to get to the festival in time.

They passed many blocks within the vast city, the trek across the city consuming some of their time, they only shared a few conversations as they hurried to the festival, the vampire explaining what the gathering was about, how it was meant for a time of gathering, a thriving time for the werewolves and beings that relied on the moon and darkness. 

Things grew brighter as they approached the area, finding children, beings, animals, all mixed alike as they played and socialized about in the area. Lights and lamps casted with a magic causing them to glow various colors while merchants sold food and wares, trinkets and souvenirs alike.

“It looks pretty awesome, doesn’t it? Bright and colorful.”

Hesitating, Kiku looking around the area to get more of a glimpse of everything. It was just as the city was during the day: full of life and activity. It was just as it was, but with beings of the night. No arguing or fighting, only festivities.

“Go ahead and take a look. You’re safe. It’s frowned upon for fights to happen here.” 

Hesitant eyes looked to Gilbert before he walked up to a merchant stand, looking at the items for sale, the most prominent items being the uniquely shaped individual lamps, each one glowing a different color. Animals that were meant to be large pranced around in small containment jars, although the environment placed inside was enough for them to be mobile and have plenty of freedom. Kiku leaned forward, hands moving to his knees for support as he stared into a jar, he watched, fascinated as a cheetah inside lazed about on a rock, letting out a monstrous, tiny yawn. 

Kiku purchased one of the lamps, a lamp that had crystal-like kois hanging from it, glowing white and orange, corresponding with the colors of the kois. It was a captivating sight for him, and as he returned to Gilbert, the vampire grinned down at him and nodding in approval, clearly happy about the item he got.

As they made their way down the street, Kiku nearly dropped the lamp he had bought when a couple of children, a werewolf pup, and an elf child ran into him from behind, nearly knocking him over. He stumbled forwards, only for Gilbert to catch him. Quickly, the assassin pulled himself up from Gilbert, mumbling a “thank you” before looking down at the children who stared up at him with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, sir!” The small wolf apologized. “We were playing tag and I didn’t see you. Mama always says to apologize to people. Did I do it right?” She tilted her head.

Kiku smiled politely down at the pup. “Yes, of course.”

“Tag, you’re it!” The elf shouted as he touched the werewolf on the back and suddenly ran into the crowd again.

“Hey, no fair!” She called out to her elf friend before looking back up at Gilbert and Kiku, offering a wolfish smile. “I’m sorry again, I hope you and your husband have a fun time!” She quickly turned and followed after her friend before they could reply. “Our mamas said we’re not allowed to stray to far, remember!”

“Kids, they’re really something.” Gilbert said.

“They think we are in a relationship.” Kiku almost found it amusing, a ghost of a smile daring to touch his lips, though his cheeks were somewhat flushed from embarrassment, somewhat flustered by the statement.

Gilbert chuckled at him. “See, it’s not all that bad, yeah? What do you say, husband?” He leaned forward towards Kiku, getting in the assassin’s personal space, though Kiku made no move to lean back. “Let’s go see the parade.” Another smile crossed his lips.

Following after Gilbert, he lead the way down the sideways, soon leading him to one of the main cobblestone streets. He cursed in a language that he could not understand. “It looks like it’s already starting.We made it just in time.” The vampire said, Kiku slipping past to stand next to him and watch as the parade began, his ears picking up on the faded sound of music, his eyes catching sight of the fox and the wolf-like creature that pranced about at the front. One wore beads and feathers, a beautiful and elegant air about it, while the other looked more ominous, yet held the same elegance while the white beads danced about on its black fur. Kiku continued to observe the animals with interest, even as they drew closer.

Gilbert soon piped up as the fox and other creature began to pass them. “This festival used to represent unity between light and dark, but it’s been forgotten lately. That’s what I think, at least. The summer fox is the sun, the feathers and beads on it representing the earth and the animals that live on it, while the black shuck is the darkness of the night, and its eyes representing the moon that shines over the world when the sun cannot.” He shrugged, acting as though he had not mentioned the symbolism behind the festival. “Not nearly as many light beings come to see it as often as they used to. It’s disappointing, but the festival is still awesome to see.” He smiled down at Kiku while he watched the show.

As the parade passed, with plenty of extravagant carts, beautifully dressed beings and animals alike, Kiku found that he had a different perspective after everything he has seen tonight. There was a side of these people that Kiku had never thought of, or much seen before. He was starting to think, that maybe they were not all as bad as he thought them all out to be. Perhaps the king had warped his own thoughts about them as well, but his mind had been liberated from the total thought of dark beings crawling out of the woodwork as shadows and clutching onto an innocent bystander. They appeared more concerned about their parade and festival, than any other beings they could harm nearby.

When the excitement faded, Kiku accepted Gilbert’s offer to walk him home, and as they walked through the streets to his home, he decided to ask something that had been lurking in the back of his mind for awhile. “Gilbert?”

The taller man hummed in acknowledgement, his crimson eyes on Kiku with full attentiveness.

“Did you plan this?” The assassin inquired after.

“Yeah, I actually meant to call you with my mirror and ask you, but I found you at the library.” His answer was honest. “Evil,” Gilbert started, earning the short man’s attention, “is not what the being is, but it is what they choose to do with their power. Anyone can be good, and anyone can be evil.”

“I always assumed-” Kiku began, but stopped himself, feeling defeated, and somewhat foolish at the same time. Dark beings may lean towards evil, but they still had their own feelings and thoughts. “Many people still get harmed by them.”

“And many light beings harm us a day too.” He challenged.

Lips thinned into a small line as Kiku brooded about it all, needing much time to think about what he had been shown tonight. His thoughts may have been wrong all along.

He knew one thing though.

Gilbert is a good man.


	5. Of Blood and Exchange

A few months have passed now since Kiku met the strange rebellious crew, and he was starting to get to know them better individually. Speaking to Ludwig more often and being around all of them has finally earned Gilbert’s full approval, past arguments being placed aside and forgiven. Kiku considered them all as good acquaintances, perhaps even his friends after spending so much time with them. 

Dressed in his gear, Kiku currently sat, crammed in a storage crate with Ludwig, while Lovino in another with Gilbert. 

The king had gotten possession of much of the people's money, taking it away by claiming that they needed to be taxed further, and doubled the amount of rent for merely living on his land. People were unable to leave due to the ban of contact with other cities, many of them soon to have their homes taken away and nowhere to live.

This lead the group to take control of a transportation airship filled with the people’s coin, and to take control of it in order to bring it back to the people who owned it, and earned it.

“Ugh, it’s so crammed in here, when can we get out?” He heard Lovino complain in the next crate over, earning a shush from Gilbert so that their cover was not blown.

“Not until Feli gives us the signal.” Gilbert responded.

As if on queue, a bunch of shouting occurred at the top of the ship, and the sound of frantic footsteps as all of the crewmembers ran upstairs to see what was happening.

“Well, there it is, let’s go!” Kiku heard the other crate crack open, knowing that it was Lovino getting impatient and bursting out of it.

Ludwig nodded to him through the dark, and pressed his back to the roof of the crate, popping it open with ease. He stood up, and stepped out of the box with Kiku following behind.

They all stop, however, noticing that there were a few other people around them, chained in handcuffs and to each other. “Please free us. We were taken from our homes.” A man claimed. “I swear I’ve done nothing wrong. I want out of here.” Indeed, this was no prison ship, some of these people looked like they would not harm a fly, dressed as though they had just been ripped from their homes and daily lives. There was no doubt about it, they were meant to be slaves and servants meant for work.

Lovino froze, Gilbert bore a puzzled expression, Ludwig frowned, and Kiku’s mouth opened slightly in shock.

Stiffening, Ludwig oddly appeared uncomfortable. “This has gone too far.” He firmly stated.

“This is not how the city is supposed to be,” Kiku mumbled.

“Guys, we have to get moving. We’ll free these guys when we take control of the ship. ” Lovino’s tail flicked before clambering up the steps on his hooves, Gilbert, and the other duo running after them.

As they made it to the main deck, they find Felciano Struggling under a man’s hold, his wings frantically slapping at- from what Kiku could assume- the captain of the ship that stood next to him, trying to pin them closed, clearly aggravating him to no end. The angel spoke frantically in protest.

“Now!” Gilbert shouted, and they all sprung into action.

Gaining the attention of all of the other crewmembers, battle and confusion immediately broke out between them all. 

As Gilbert remained hidden beneath a heavy hood to hide himself from the sun, three men took the liberty to try and grab it, but he was faster, and used his strength to push them all away. 

Ludwig took to his wolf form, biting into one of the men’s ankles and tossing him at a few other crewmembers, knocking them over.

Lovino bounced up the steps, shouting for the captain to let go of his brother before promptly kicking him in the behind with his hooves, causing the man to stumble, giving Feliciano the few moments of distraction he needed to free himself and leap into the air. After kicking a hoof to the driver’s head, knocking him unconscious, Lovino grabbed onto the steering wheel of the ship.

Feliciano swooped downwards during flight to assist Kiku while he took on four people at once, being evasive as they attacked, careful not to potentially kill one of them, but rather knock them unconscious or immobile. 

Working together, they fought all of the crewmembers, cornering them and knocking them unconcious. By the end of the fight, they had all of them tied and chained up, using the cuffs and ropes restraining the imprisoned slaves in the basement of the ship after freeing them. While Kiku and Gilbert tied the last crewmember up, they heard a sudden crack through the air and Feliciano cry out in pain. Spinning on their heels, they saw one last remaining crewmember.

“What the hell is going on back there?!” Lovino called from the front of the ship while he used the controls.

Before any of them could move, Ludwig was already moving, lunging at the man that assaulted Feliciano. Another gunshot broke through the air, mixed with snarling and biting, the weapon being ripped from his hands with jagged teeth and tossed aside. The crewmember cried out in terror as the werewolf assaulted him, with no form of protection.

“Ludwig, that’s enough!” Gilbert snapped, running up to him and pulling the lumbering wolf off of the man. Kiku silently stalked after him, carefully pulling him away and starting to tie him up with the others. He looked mauled, but not injured enough for death to come swiftly.

The werewolf limped to Feliciano, crimson droplets connecting with the ground, falling from his shoulder. Feliciano was kneeling on the ground, a hand tightly pressed to his wing, the bullet hitting the lower part of it, but luckily not hitting any of his bones. His hands and wings shook, clearly in shock and fear after being hit.

Changing back into a human, Ludwig wrapped an arm around Feliciano. “It’s okay, Feli. You’ll be fine.” 

“I’m not going to die again, am I?”

Ludwig snorted. “No, of course you’re not.”

“This is inhumane,” Kiku says as he approaches them. “The king should not rule a city such as this, filled with modern magic and technology, if he is to abuse it and harm the growth of it so uselessly. Its potential is being ruined by him.

“You’re officially one of use now if you’re talking like that.” Gilbert comments with a grin. “Now, let’s get this thing on the ground.”

After landing the ship, they returned the coin to the people it had been taken from, handing some to the ones who had been taken prisoner by the king, and sending them off to return to their homes. The five of them had been stunned by what they had discovered, realizing that things were only becoming all the more dire within the city. 

They took care of Ludwig and Feliciano’s injuries as quickly as possible, taking them to Arthur, who had only then been finally introduced to Kiku, the assassin discovering his true appearance, the most striking being his thick eyebrows and bright emerald eyes, with blond, messy hair, that equally fit his personality well. He warned that the two of them should avoid any strenuous activities, such as flying and fighting for the next couple of weeks, even though he had healed them, just to be careful with the fresh healing. They told Arthur of what they found on the ship, and the warlock reacted with surprise, saying that they may need more people to help them, and agreed that he would help, only if they were in dire need of assistance or healing, recommending that they find more people, especially since Ludwig and Feliciano need some time to recover.

Deciding to lay low, the five of them went their separate ways for a few days to take a break and allow the two injured to recover. 

Kiku had continued with his regular business, taking on an assignment to assassinate a halfling that had been causing problems for someone. There were no questions asked, or reasoning for the hit, but Kiku did not question it, only moving on with his work. 

With lights flickering in the darkened parts of the city, Kiku moved through the cobblestone street, footsteps silent as they brushed the surface of the ground. He trekked through alleyways. However, a peculiar sound caught his attention. Swiftly, he made his way around the corner of the next building and took cover behind the wall, peering around the corner to find, shockingly enough, another human. However, the creature that lumbered in front of him made Kiku realize that he was in dire danger. A wendigo. It was hard to reason with them, especially the ones that were more animalistic than anything else, and that was precisely what this one was like.

“Oh, shit!” The blond man cried out, cerulean eyes turning as his head did, sprinting away as the wendigo chased after him in a hot pursuit, satchel at his side bouncing against his waist as he ran.

Going wide-eyed, Kiku shot out from behind the corner and chased after the two, pulling a small glass vial from his cloak to shatter it against the ground and gain the attention of the wendigo.

Building up himself, he called out loudly to gain the wendigo’s attention further, unsheathing his blade, and pulling out one of the small flasks strapped around his waist, the one he held containing an orange liquid, each container having it’s own magical element contained inside of it. The creature stopped and went stiff, turning around to find a new potential meal.

Some wendigos were malicious, and hardly had any form of conscious or self-restraint, and this one was one of the more animalistic ones, finding its way into the city to find some prey.

Without hesitation, the wendigo lunged at him, full intentions of killing him on the spot if possible. Using all of his strength, Kiku launched himself into the air, side-flipping out of the way of its extended claws lashing outwards at him. Having dealt with wendigos before, Kiku luckily knew exactly what to do in a situation such as this. As the creature’s claws scraped the ground and swept at him, he raised his sword and blocked the attack. He blocked a few more blunt hits before finding an opening. Jumping backwards, he tossed the flask to the creature’s chest, flames erupting from it upon shattering on impact.

Running back towards the other human, Kiku gestured for him to follow, and he complied with his command, although with a slight puzzled look. If the creature did not pass on to the underworld from the flames, than at least it would provide enough of a distraction for them to get away at the moment. Slipping into the nearest building open overnight, chancing on a convenience store, a judging glance was sent their way by a goblin cashier before moving back to their own business. 

“Wow, you kicked his ass, dude. How’d you do that?” A thoughtful cerulean gaze looked over Kiku, thinking deeply over something that the assassin could not so easily read with a stranger. “Can you teach me how to protect myself?”

The question came so suddenly, Kiku had to think momentarily to understand if he had heard him correctly. Such a high request had never been asked of him before. “You do not know who I am.” He finally concluded.

“Maybe not, but you’re a human too, aren’t you? You’re a human like me, yet you know how to defend yourself like that without any help. The name’s Alfred, by the way.”

“Why would you want my help?”

“I’m a really unlucky guy. I always run into the bad guys here, and I always get hunted down by them, if it wasn’t by my boyfriends or someone saving me all the time, I’d be a goner by now. I want- I want to never have to run anymore, ya know? I’ve lived here for awhile, but I’ve never actually felt like I belonged here. I feel more like I’m here for a visit or something. I’ve always gotta hide or stay away from certain sections of the city, especially since the king guy is rustling everyone up. Like where we were at, it was dangerous in that part, but I still went anyways. I wanna stop relying on charms and luck, or other people to protect me. I want to feel safe here, and you didn’t even look scared while fighting that wendigo, and I want to be able to do that.” 

Pursed lips from under a mask, deep pools of brown looking away momentarily, brooding over what had been said to him, Kiku carefully thought over what his decision may be. The stranger, Alfred, did not have any prior training, but with how he spoke of the king in his few shared words, the other’s opinion was somewhat revealed to him, which made him think that perhaps the other human could be of willing assistance if he was not fond of these restrictive rulings as well. “Perhaps I may be able to help you, but I have one question as well.”

“Sure, shoot.”

“If you think the king is causing problems with your safety recently, perhaps you may be able to help me as well. If you would like, I could teach you the necessary self defence that you will need to know, while you help me and a few friends try to bring peace to this city of conflict from the king.”

“Oh, are you one of those rebellious guys the king’s hunting down?”

“Excuse me?”

“I guess you haven’t heard the news lately, huh? He’s pretty mad with you guys, but I think you did a great thing. You guys were like heroes, and I’d totally wanna be on board with that!” He grinned, pointing to himself proudly, before a frown soon replaced his eagerness. “Besides, one of my boyfriends has been getting hassled a lot lately, since he’s a dark being and all, and I’m sure they’d both wanna help you out too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You seem pretty surprised. You must not trust people a lot, huh?”

Startled by Alfred’s oddly good observation, Kiku ignored his inquiry, and moved onto what he thought was the more important subject at hand. “So you will all be with us if you can?”

“Yeah, I’ll ask them tonight. Where do you wanna meet up again?”

“Vash’s tavern, tomorrow night.”

“Alright, I’ll be there. They might be a bit suspicious, knowing them, but you saved my life, so you’ve gotta be okay.”

“Will you be fine going home?”

“Yeah, the streets should be fine from here to home now. Thanks a lot for your help. I should get going back now anyways. After that wendigo, I think I’m done for the night. I’ll see you around.” With that said, Alfred left the convenience store with a wave, and Kiku was left to proceed with the real reason he left his home tonight.

With His assignment passing by smoothly last night after the encounter with Alfred, Kiku woke up mid-afternoon to move onto his daily activities the next day, however, he planned to see Gilbert before moving onto anything else. 

Knocking on Gilbert’s door, it was not long before he emerged with a cloak slipped over his shoulders and head. Kiku explained to him of Alfred and how he was to meet him, and potentially his boyfriends as well, that night at Vash’s Tavern. Kiku also explained after some thought, that there were two more people that may be interested in helping them if they could, Yao and Francis, and so, with some convincing, Gilbert followed after Kiku down the street, hand slipping out from beneath his cloak.

“Gilbert,” Kiku gasped, turning to notice Gilbert with his hand sticking out from under his clothes, “Be careful.” The vampire appeared momentarily fascinated by the sunlight. Kiku went up to him and took his hand, gently pushing it back under the fabric of his cloak, fretting much like a mother hen.

“It’s warm.” His voice was soft. “I guess a bit too warm for me.” He chuckled. A momentary silence followed before Gilbert let out a quiet, “umm.”

“Oh!” Kiku let go of Gilbert’s hand. “My apologies.

As they entered Yao’s shop after their walk, the bell at the top rang, immediately signaling their presence in the store. Francis was quickly at the front, wings shuffling momentarily before tucking neatly behind his back. “Ah, Kiku. You’re here.” Standing up straight, his eyes lit up as he noticed the taller man standing beside Kiku. “Is this Gilbert, that vampire you love speaking of all the time?”

“E-excuse me?” Kiku stuttered at the accusation. “I do not speak of him all the time. I talk about everyone else as well.” He protested.

Yao came from the back of the store, a cloth in hand as he wiped away coal and dirt from his hands. “What’s going on in here?”

“Ah, my lovely dragon, Kiku brought his friend Gilbert with him.” Francis looked to Kiku. “That is Gilbert right?”

“Ah, yes.” Kiku gestured to the vampire next to him. “Yao, Francis, this is Gilbert. Gilbert, this is Yao and Francis.”

“It is the dear vampire our human friend speaks of all the time.”

Kiku huffed softly in indignation. “Not quite all the time.”

“Ah, but there’s something different when you speak about Gilbert, a look in your eyes. Perhaps you think differently of him, perhaps a deep admiration or bond. You have developed a good friendship with him.” Francis commented.

“You’re talking like I’m not standing right here.” Gilbert let out a light-hearted laugh at their conversation, removing the hood once he was out of direct view of the sunlight. “I’m glad I’m so popular. You must like me a lot, huh, Kiku?” He teased.

“Not you too.” Kiku sighed in resignation.

Yao watches as they all exchange words, a wariness about him while his hands tightened around the cloth he held. Francis lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Anyone that is a friend of Kiku’s is a friend of ours. He has brought us much service.” Swiping some hair from his eyes with his free hand, Francis looked to Yao and smiled in assurance.

Yao let out a sigh and looked between them. “Right, yeah.”

“I have come, because I have wanted to ask a favour from the both of you, and I kindly understand if you deny.” Kiku changed the subject, moving onto the reason of why they had arrived at the shop.

“What is it, Kiku?” Yao asked.

“We have become concerned with the king, and we do not know what he plans to do. We have heard that he is unhappy with us, and,” Kiku hesitated, “we have discovered some of the grave things he is doing. Slavery, stealing the people’s money, tearing the city apart. We wish to do something, but we may need some help.” 

Francis looked shocked while Yao bore a frown, eyes narrowing in serious thought, anger sparking in his eyes.

“This sounds like it’s getting out of hand.” Yao’s gaze trailed to Gilbert momentarily before resting on Kiku again. “But this is that last straw, I will not stand for this anymore. This is out of control, and the king has taken it too far. Whatever it is that you need help with, Kiku, just tell me when you need it.”

“Yes, and I will take part as well, but-” Francis frowned, “I will not kill anyone. It is not my job to kill people anymore, as I once been assigned before. I only take care of children at a daycare, and help Yao here now.” 

“Don’t worry,” Gilbert spoke, “you won’t have to kill anyone.”

After a few more exchanged conversations, mostly of Francis and Gilbert speaking together, the two getting to know each other, as long with Yao, Kiku listening patiently and speaking when he felt like it.

Gilbert left the shop with Kiku, telling them to meet them tonight, smiling, glad that he had met the two, finding out that they can actually be quite nice. 

Working together, they remain cautious,careful not to be reported by the people or the guard, but try to speak of the king, to see what personal opinion people may have formed of him. Many speak negatively, while some do still believe that he may be trying to help, blaming it on dark beings for causing the true chaos in the city rather than the king himself. 

As the evening drew, shadows of the buildings spilled on the ground while the sun set, Kiku heard Gilbert shout out in surprise behind him. Spinning around, he ran up to Gilbert, but stopped when he noticed someone standing in front of him, speaking to him. Kiku felt as though he was standing in front a mirror, the stranger who bore his same figure staring back at him, a near replica of himself, aside from the crimson eyes that narrowed at him.

“Well, this is indeed awkward.” The copy of himself stated. “I would claim it as coincidental, but perhaps I should not lie for now.”

“Yeah, I kinda thought this guy was you, Kiku. It’s a bit weird.” Gilbert informed.

“Who are you?” Kiku questioned.

“Do not worry, I will not claim to be an “eviler version of you” although, that would be funny.” He chuckled lowly to himself.

“You already sound so trustworthy,” commented Gilbert.

“Shh, don’t be so defensive, I promise I won’t bite.” He smirked at the vampire, attention directly on Kiku after. “I have encountered you before, although you have never seen me. I am a rare form of species, a shadow person, much more rare than a simple human such as yourself. I liked your form, so I decided to use it for myself.”

“Kuro, there you are! Where did you go?!” Another man ran up from behind the shadow copy, stopping next to the stranger. Messy, strawberry blond hair nearly brushed the top of his eye brows, flowing from each movement he made. He bore a surprising amount of pink in his attire, a pretty blue bow on the collar of his shirt to top it all off. The look was fitting for him. “Oh, Blackie, who is this, he looks exactly like you. Is this the one you took form of?” 

“Oliver, I thought you stayed inside, and yes, he is.”

“Hey, you’re a vampire too. Actually- I think I remember you.” Gilbert pulled Kiku behind himself, stiffening a little in defense, looking as though he may lunge at the newcomer.

“Oh dear!” He covered his mouth. “You must have heard of me a long time ago. Please, allow me to explain myself before we get blood all over the ground, yes?” He bowed his head, much like a gentleman would. “I used to hunt other people for game and for food, but I am no longer like that, only when I get famished. I have settled down much since then. I own a bakery now instead, and Kuro taste tests all of my food for me to make sure it tastes right. Sometimes the dear poppet digs in a little too much though.” He pouted.

Kuro snorted, suppressing a chuckle as he looked to Kiku again. “Needless to say, your friend mentioned something about the king to me earlier. Are you getting yourselves into trouble?” He inquired.

Gilbert was quick to explain everything to him, and after, Kuro had only raised an eyebrow in curiosity, Oliver looking to the shorter, shadowed form, waiting on him for an answer.

“Very well,” Kuro stated after some thought. “I will help you with this peculiar excuse of rebel fighters for freedom and justice. I am doing so in repayment for stealing your form, Kiku. Besides, Oliver’s bakery may be in danger if nothing is done about this.” He shrugged.

“Quite a few people have caused problems because I am a vampire.” Oliver spoke up.

“Plus, I would no longer be able to taste test your food any longer if your shop gets shut down.”

Oliver chuckled at his comment. “You have too much of a sweet tooth for me to handle sometimes, dear.”

Nodding, and offering a slight smile, though feeling somewhat uncomfortable with Kuro stealing his form, Kiku brushed past it for the moment, and spoke up. “Now that you have decided, you may come with us if you desire. We are going to meet a few others soon at Vash’s Tavern soon.”

“Very well, we shall follow.” Another smirk formed on Kuro’s lips, and Kiku hoped that look was only a part of his personality.


	6. Reflective Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: the gay is late, but it is here now. Like if u gay every time.
> 
> Another note:  
> *meine Liebste: My dearest (according to Google translate)

The visit at Vash’s tavern with Kuro, Oliver, Yao, and Francis had went by smoothly, and the days passed once more in a patient wait for plans. Kiku had went back to his regular business once more while they waited.

To have been awoken by a knock at the door in the middle of the night was quite peculiar for Kiku, however, but with his recent friends, he supposed it was not entirely abnormal. So as he opened the door to his home, to be surprised would be an overstatement for Kiku as he saw Gilbert stand before him.

“Hey,” the taller man greeted with a casual wave of his hand, oddly raising it after to organize his messy white locks.

“Gilbert,” Kiku’s mouth opened in a large, tired yawn, earning a snicker of endearment from his sudden visitor, “what is it that you need?” He inquired. 

“Well, it’s been awhile since we’ve actually hung out, you know?” He began his explanation. “So I was thinking, and I came up with this awesome idea for us, and I bet you’ll really like it! It’s so good that even I found it great. You like exploring and that, yeah?”

Kiku raised a brow, almost suspicious of his large burst of energy and confidence. Gilbert sometimes held an air like this about him, but he seemed more excited tonight than he had been for awhile. “Yes, I do.” Kiku answered. “What is it that you plan on doing with me?”

“That’s a surprise!” He drew closer to the door, a playful smile on his lips before he stopped. “Oh, right, I don’t think you’ve ever invited me inside.” He mumbled.

Looking downwards, eyes sweeping over him, Kiku noticed that Gilbert was wearing casual clothes for once, although they looked well-dressed on him as well. A large hoodie, the hood doubling as a near scarf with how large it was, the inside and accents red, while the rest was black. Large boots up to his calves, and loose black pants. 

“Ah, yes, your strange vampire rules.” Kiku smiled, opening the door fully and welcoming him inside. “I will not take long to get dressed, but you may take a seat anywhere you like, Gilbert.” He said, the vampire accepting his offer and taking a seat on the couch while he slipped back into his room to get changed out of his pajamas. 

Noticing that Gilbert had been wearing casual, yet nice clothing, Kiku put on a pair of black pants with a loose, white shirt, the sleeves reaching his elbows. He wore a black vest over the shirt, and slipped on a pair of blue arm warmers with leaf-like designs on them. Pulling on a blue scarf with white tulips hanging from the ends for warmth, he returned to gilbert in the living room. “I am ready.” He politely smiled.

“Wow, you look pretty nice.” He complimented. “The nature stuff looks good on you.” Gilbert stood from the couch, and was already heading towards the door before Kiku could catch up. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, I am.” He said before exiting out the door and locking it behind himself, following after Gilbert outside and to the destination that the vampire intended on leading him to.

“We’re almost there.” Gilbert said as he lead kiku down a wooden trail further at the near end of the city, wood railings along either side of the trail, looking much like a bridge, through a thickened forest, the walk having taken time, but as they emerged to their destination, Kiku was put in a state of awe.

A large pond stretched out before him, surrounding trees, brush, and flowers encasing it into an area of seclusion. A trail of stepping stones reached across the pond, spaced as though they had been intentionally placed in their current homing. Water lilies spread over areas of the pond, adding an elegance to the water already filled with so much beauty. Lamps glowed a soft blue across the still water, illuminating the pond, the light stretching across the reflective surface, floating on the surface of the water, a special rune in place to keep the light alive.

“This place is,” Kiku had to draw in a breath from the awe he felt, “beautiful.” He turned to Gilbert. “How did you find such a place?”

“I have my ways.” A smirk spread across his lips before it spread into a nervous smile, Kiku finding the change of expression off, especially since Gilbert tried to mask himself with confidence much of the time, but he brushed the gesture off as nothing. “Let’s say I’ve done some exploring myself a long time ago, when I got really bored.” Stepping onto one of the stones, Gilbert extended a hand to him. “Care for a walk over the surface?”

A bright, genuine smile spread across Kiku’s lips, feeling a sense of warmth and safety, a polar opposite of feelings compared to when they had first met. Taking Gilbert’s hand, he allowed him to guide him over the water, both stepping over each stone, careful not to slip and get soaked from the watery ground below. 

“I am glad that you have shown me this place, I have never seen it before.”

“I wanted to give you a good surprise for once. It’s not often to get the great assassin Mr. Honda surprised like this. It looks beautiful here at night with the lamps, though I’ve always wondered what it’s like during the day.” A frown, filled with despondency and misery momentarily crossed his features, but was quickly covered behind a false wall of confidence. However, being as observant as Kiku was, it did not go unnoticed.

“You miss the daylight?”

“I do. I wish I could see it again. I actually- wish I could go out and be human again. To be able to see the daylight, to feel the sunlight without burning or dying. It sounds so great. I really miss it. I can hardly remember the last time I was able to go out during the day without a cloak.”

“It must be hard to be a vampire such as yourself, I apologize that you can no longer go outside and enjoy the sunlight.”

“I know one thing though.”

Tilting his head slightly, Kiku looked up to him, finding a bright glint in his crimson eyes. “What is it?”

“I see the sun every time I look into your eyes.”

Flushing darkly, Kiku nearly fell from the rock he stood on, completely flustered and shocked, flattered by such a bold statement. 

Gilbert chuckled, amused by his reaction. “I guess there’s some other things Mr. Honda can be surprised with.”

Kiku directed an awkward smile up at Gilbert, the vampire remaining to look as amused as ever, a victorious posture about him, managing to regain his own flustered composure.

Pausing, Kiku spoke, “Do you hear that?” Faintly, Kiku heard the rhythm of a song play faintly in the distance, the music catching his attention, finding that he enjoyed the slow beat of the instruments. “I like the sound of this song. It is fitting for our pleasant walk.” The pond had not been entirely away from society after all.

Holding out his hand once more, Gilbert offered him an inviting smile. He opened his mouth to offer a dance, but Kiku had surprised him, silently accepting the offer without hesitation, smiling warmly up at him in return, causing Gilbert to flush on his own accord, though a vampire’s blush was much paler from the lack of blood flow inside of such an undead being. He was aware of how Kiku’s personal space was of much importance, hardly fond of being touched by people he did not know well, and remained hesitant, even with friends.

Positioning themselves to a formal stance, Gilbert took the first step back, Kiku following his movements, the two of them soon working together in the dance, guiding one another over the rocks so that they may not fall. Feet lightly stepping on stones, taping over the hard surface, while the song picked up, so did they. Nearly slipping, Gilbert caught Kiku, lifted him to the music, and placed him back on a stepping stone, and continuing their dance. A soft chuckle escaped Kiku after the slip, gasping in surprise as he was dipped by the albino, a hand braced protectively on his back while he held him. Gilbert laughed with him, feeling genuinely happy to be away with Kiku for a short-lived escape from reality, the burden of knowing that destruction may come of the city in the near future, but these moments with Kiku helped ease the feeling, and Kiku felt nearly the same. 

Kiku’s hand moved on its own accord as their laughter died down, although it felt natural in their shared moments, raising to lightly brush against Gilbert’s cheek, feeling just how cold his skin was for the first time. A gentle, supportive caress, intrigued, and nearly worried, a desire to warm him up with a blanket and some hot chocolate, but remembering that he was a vampire, that this is how he is.

Kiku hardly noticed. A vampire. A dark creature, yet now Kiku seen him as all the same, no different from himself, no different from Yao, Francis. He was a friend who held dear to himself, or perhaps, those emotions Francis spoke of, may have been something deeper. 

Before Kiku could process it, they had broke the distance between each other, sharing a slow, tender kiss. His hand no longer wandered, but rested on Gilbert’s cheek, cold, pale hands resting respectively on his back and the nape of his neck, an eagerness shared, as though they had been waiting a long time, seperated lovers once again finding one another after a long departure.

Having to pull away from the kiss for air, Kiku leaned his head back, meeting Gilbert’s hazy, soft gaze, smiling down at him. His hand lowered from his cheek, brushing along his neck before resting on his shoulder.

A simple, comfortable silence was shared as their gaze locked on one another, as though they were the only two people in the world.

Finally, Gilbert shoots Kiku a sheepish smile and shrugs. “I’ve kinda felt this way about you for awhile now.”

With hesitation and thought, he speaks up after Gilbert. “I have as well. I just did not realize it until now.” Not being familiar with romantic emotions, he was always far too busy with his own job and personal matters to think of such emotions heavily in detail. “After what Francis said, it made me wonder what I truly saw in you.”

“What do you see?”

“I see a man readily willing to protect who he loves, someone who will fight for what he believes in, following commands within reason. You are strong, and brave, and one of the most kind-hearted people i have met. You have shown me so much, you have proved to me that dark creatures are not evil, they are what they make themselves up to be. And you, you are a good person.”

Flustered, Gilbert had to avoid Kiku’s intense gaze as he spoke so boldly about him. His previous smile faded, a frown nearly replacing it. “I do not know how much of that is true, but thank you.”

“You may mask yourself in confidence, although you have a lack in it.” With an assuring touch, Kiku’s hand wandered up Gilbert’s neck again to his hairline, gently threaded his fingers through the white locks that nearly glowed under the moonlight, brushing through it, the vampire gingerly leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. “You can be hesitant, and you appear to hide a sadness behind that smile of yours, but I care for you all the same. I do not mean to point out any flaws, but you are a person all the same, and you have feelings just as I do.”

A chuckle escapes him, lifting Kiku properly onto his feet. “You’re always so observant, Kiku. It’s no wonder why you’re so skilled as an assassin.” He was seemingly evasive of a response for Kiku’s comments, but he was not pressed any further.

“You know, you are like the fox from the festival. You, your eyes, everything about you is like the daylight, like the sun that shines over the city, and I’m the black shuck, the night, a darkness that people cannot escape.” He turned his head away from Kiku.

Frowning, Kiku found Gilbert’s statement peculiar, the vampire having a lack of confidence in himself, as kind as he was, many people still thought of him as a dark creature of the night, meant to prey on and kill people. It has likely gone to his head over the years. “Perhaps, but the night is something of vital importance to everyone.” Using his hand to turn Gilbert’s head back to him,their eyes meeting once more, a glint of interest in pools of red. “The moon is always there to help people thrive and survive, to bring light when the sun cannot.” He smiled. “You are more like the moon than the darkness itself. I feel that I am more as the moon than the sun.”

Thinking it over, Gilbert sighed in defeat. “Maybe, but either way, you’ll always be my sun.”

Kiku flushed again, an indignant huff escaping him, finding it unfair that he was making him so flustered tonight. He was not used to such compliments and flirtatious behavior.

Slowly, Gilbert pulled Kiku into a gentle embrace. Seemingly hesitant, Kiku wrapped his arms around him in return, sighing softly as he leaned against him, pressing his forehead to the crook of his neck, allowing his eyes to close. He heard no heartbeat, nor did he feel his breathing, but he felt the shift of Gilbert, pulled into a tighter embrace, cheek resting atop his head as they soak in the affectionate touches.

“You know, there is one thing I have wondered about you.” Gilbert cut in through the silence. 

“What is it?”

“Were you born here, or are you from the human world?”

The question was not what Kiku was expecting, but it was not one that he was uncomfortable with answering. “No, I was not. I am from the human world. I found my way here from Japan.”

“I thought you would have been born here. With the way you know the city and fight, I thought you would have grown up in the city. Why’d you come here?”

“I will be honest, and say the I never meant to come here, it was an accident. I stumbled into this place though, years ago, and was afraid, new and hunted by beings without a good conscious, and was lost. Someone had found me though, and she taught me to be what I am today. I owed her my life. She saved mine more than once. However, it has long since been a time I last saw her.” Kiku frowned before continuing. “She is no longer a part of this world.”

“Ah, I’m sorry to hear that, Kiku.” Feeling a gentle pat on the back, Kiku was comforted by the gesture.

“I have moved forward, it is all I can do, but I will always remember her.” It happened years ago, and Kiku remembers everything as clearly as ever, though he spared the details for Gilbert.

“My brother passed away a long time ago for me too. Well, I’d imagine that all of my family had passed on. But, my brother was always most important to me.” Kiku pulled away slightly to look up at Gilbert, the subject moving onto him, the shared sympathy resonating in him as he listened to him. The woman who taught Kiku was not family, but she was close to it. He recalled Lovino telling him of Gilbert’s brother. Gilbert let out a short, dry chuckle. “Sucks, doesn’t it? You start to forget what they sound like after so many years, sometimes you forget what they even look like. I’m sorry that you lost her.”

“I try to stay at peace with it.” He raised a hand to gently cup Gilbert’s cheek. “And perhaps you should as well.” He suggested.

Gilbert regarded Kiku before crimson eyes directed downwards, teeth and fangs protruding between lips to bite at his lower in thought. It almost appeared to him that Gilbert wanted to say more, that he was holding something else back, but Kiku did not say anything, respectfully allowing him to stay silent if he desired, likely not wanting to bring up the subject or memory he debated on talking about.

With some thought, Kiku found it best to change the subjects. Sometimes wounds take far longer to heal than others. “I have also been wondering about you.”

He seemed to snap back, his gaze on Kiku again, eyes glinting with mild curiosity. “What is it?”

“Are you following in Ishikawa Goemon’s footsteps?”

“Ishi- who?” Gilbert’s brow quirked upwards in confusion.

“Ah- perhaps you will know him more as a “Robin Hood” person, a man who had taken money from the rich and gave it to the poor. He is a whole different man, although the ending of his story was not pleasant.”

“Whatever happened to him, that won’t happen to us. We’ll try our best to stop the king, and bring peace back to the kingdom.”

Kiku felt doubtful, but for Gilbert’s sake, he tried to put the most faith he could into the vampire. 

“Even though my brother has passed on, and I miss him dearly, I still have a family. Feli, Lovi, and Lud, they’re all my family now, and I don’t know what I’d do without them. Luddy is like a brother to me now, and Feli and Lovi, they’re like brothers too I guess, as strange as they can be. We’re all a little weird anyways.” He smiled, a low, soft chuckle escaping him. “I wouldn’t want to lose any of them.”

Kiku offered him a smile, delighted that he was so happy to talk about the others so fondly. They all really were like a family, friends that stick together, going against all odds rivaling them.

A gasp escaped Kiku as the ground no longer stood below him, but was swept off of his feet by Gilbert, arms firmly wrapped around his waist as he lifted him and spun him in a circle. “And of course I can’t forget you! You’re with us family of weird friends! Or gang like you said before, because obviously we are.”

A lighthearted, genuine laugh escaped Kiku, his hands moving to lightly hold Gilbert’s shoulders for support while he was lifted. “Well, that is debatable. You do steal from the king.”

The vampire let out a raspberry in response, sticking his tongue out slightly. “He’s the one who started it.” He defended jokingly.

A laugh escaped the held man, Gilbert joining in with him as they filled the air with their own joy and amusement.

Kiku gasped as his was spun again, a fanged grin directed at him while he held onto Gilbert tighter, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“So what do you think? A vampire and his badass assassin boyfriend?”

He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Gilbert’s forehead. “It sounds awesome.”

His newly announced boyfriend looked entirely pleased by the use of his favorite word, so much so, that he pulled Kiku in for another shared kiss on the lips, this time a little more passionate and slow than the last, however, neither of them predicted that Gilbert would end up slipping on the rock and falling over into the water, Kiku having accidentally thrown off their balance. Kiku came crashing down with him, the loud splash from them falling into the water caused nearby fish to scatter. 

Making their way out of the water and back to dry land, they flopped onto the ground, both laughing and chuckling once more, hair clinging to their faces, and clothes soaked. It had been a long time since the assassin felt so content, even if just for one night. He found that tonight was one of the best times he has had in years, and he was glad to have shared it with Gilbert, with his boyfriend. 

Eventually, they got themselves up from the ground, this time returning to Gilbert’s place rather than Kiku’s, the smaller man still desiring to visit with him a little longer. As he stepped in the home, he noticed the most prominent colors of the furniture and structure of the home. Blue, white, and black were the most common colors, the man seeming to have had a long time to share with his home and organize everything how he wanted it. Kiku stood at the entrance, not desiring to get Gilbert’s floor or furniture damp in his still-soaked state.

The vampire had taken off to his room, a towel and some clothing draped over his arm when he returned for Kiku to dry his hair with and borrow until he was back home. Gilbert was already changed into a sleeveless shirt with a towel over his neck, and casual pants as he handed the dry clothing to Kiku for him to use.

“I can leave if you’re uncomfortable with changing in front of me.

“No, it is fine,” Kiku mumbled, feeling awkward, but not wanting to kick him out of the living room just for changing. They had known each other a long time, and were now in a relationship anyways, as strange as intimacy was for him. He doubted that Gilbert would judge him any, and was respectful enough.

Moving to the couch, Gilbert flopped down on it, letting out a tired, heavy sigh, relaxing back on the comfortable cushion, a content smile spread on his lips, resting his head back against the cushion and closing his eyes. “That was fun.”

“It was,” Kiku agreed, pulling on dry pants before taking the towel and rubbing his hair to assist the drying process, some of his bangs tangling and sticking upwards, the locks that framed his face sticking at awkward angles. Meanwhile, Gilbert’s hair looked mostly the same, only a little messy from previously trying to dry it with his towel.

Cold arms suddenly wrapped around Kiku, eliciting a gasp from him from the sneaky, gentle embrace from behind. It was not that he was flustered this time, but shocked by the cold arms around him.

A cool nose and forehead gently nuzzled the crook of his neck, a contented hum escaping from the tall man behind him. “So warm,” Gilbert murmured, “and you’ve always smelled so nice.” 

Although Gilbert was respectful, he did sometimes mistakenly break personal space without realizing it, although Kiku was not upset with the gesture, only surprised, shivering only because of the cold arms that wound around his warm skin. “And you are very cold. It is from being a vampire, yes?”

“Yeah.”

Another hum rumbled from Gilbert after a lapse of silence, this time out of curiosity.

The tips of Gilbert’s finger’s gently brushed over a large, prominent, clawed scar over Kiku’s chest, three jagged lines crossing diagonally over his skin, only one mixed with many littered about his body. “I see you’ve got a bunch of scars, just like I do. You must get into a lot of trouble.”

Looking down, Kiku noticed the arms wound around him shared their fair amount of scars along with his own. Kiku hesitantly rested his hands over Gilbert’s.

Turning his head, Kiku attempted to face Gilbert, but instead, he was met with a cheek pressed against his own. “Ah, um, Gilbert?”

“Yes?”

“As adorable and handsome as you look, may I please put my shirt on?” 

He faked a frown, and sighed for exaggeration in disappointment. “Okay, fine, I guess.”

Kiku huffed in amusement as Gilbert let go and kept up the act, sulking all the way back to the couch and flopping back on it, lying down with his head and upper back against the pillow while Kiku pull a shirt over his head that was much too large for him.

Moving over to the couch, Kiku looked down at the vampire that took up the entire space of the comfortable seat. He raised a brow.

“Lay with me?” He smiled, holding out a hand towards him.

A light flush crept onto Kiku’s cheeks, wondering if things were moving too fast.

At that, Gilbert laughed. “Don’t worry, we’re not doing anything, I just want to cuddle my cutest boyfriend in the world and sap him of his warmth.”

Eyes growing warm and fond, he found himself resonating with the vampire well. It was hard to believe that he doubted the man so much before.

Taking his hand, Kiku laid down next to him, shifting awkwardly in an attempt to stay on the couch, the lack of room making it hard for them to lay side by side. Eventually giving up, Gilbert pulled Kiku up to lay on top of him, finally managing to get comfortable as they laid down.

Kiku rested his head on Gilbert’s chest, eyes soon struggling to stay open as the vampire soothingly threaded his fingers through his hair, hands gently combing through his ebony locks and repeating the gesture.

Kiku remembers thinking about how much he has come to trust and care for Gilbert since the first time they met, the struggles they went through together, before eventually surpassing a friendship, holding a strong bond with him that Kiku was uncertain that he had felt before. 

A “Sleep well, meine Liebste,” had fallen upon deaf ears, Kiku having long since fallen asleep.


	7. Shattered Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 7! Man, I find Feliciano a tough cookie to write.

Eyes blinking blearily, adjusting to the peculiar darkness of the room, spotting only a fraction of light filtering through the heavy weight of the black curtains, Kiku regained the bearings of his surroundings. He recognized that he was not home as he usually was, but recalled being out with Gilbert all night last night, sharing an eventful and memorable evening with him.

His hand lay in front of himself, lightly tracing over Gilbert’s cotton shirt, fingers brushing over the edge’s, eyes directing towards the vampire’s face, nearly jumping when he noticed that he was awake, appearing quite excited, shooting him a light hearted grin.

Sitting up abruptly, legs on either side of Gilbert’s thighs, Kiku stared in mild confusion before sweeping his gaze over the room once more.

“Hey, you’re finally awake. I’m free!” He Joked, pulling himself up on the couch to sit up straight.

“I- uh- ah, right. I stayed with you last night.” Kiku smiled slightly. “It was nice.” However, Kiku quickly came to a realization, and he spoke up in question. “Did you get any sleep? I had forgotten- vampires do not need to sleep. I apologize if you were trapped under me all night, it was not my intention to.”

“It’s okay, Kiku, relax.” Kiku felt the assuring pats of Gilbert’s hand on his shoulder. “I can sleep if I want to. I just never need it.”

A soft “oh” escaped Kiku in response. 

“I just decided to sleep because I was stuck under you, and you were so adorable I just didn’t want to wake you up, and you needed your rest and all, since you’re a human.”

Sputtering, Kiku flushed at the comment.

Clearly, Gilbert was amused by the reaction he received from Kiku, but he moved onto another subject, sliding his legs from under Kiku and off of the couch to stand up. “Your cloths might be dry by now, but you can keep mine until you get home to change.” 

“Thank you, Gilbert. Perhaps I should return home now so that I can return them?”

“If that’s what you want to do. I’ll be disappointed to see you out of my clothes.”

Kiku flushed, though this time a smile forming on his lips. “Gilbert, please.”

Offering a grin, Gilbert extended his hand, and Kiku accepted the unnecessary help to get up from the couch. Returning to his clothes, he found that they were still fairly damp from their spill in the pond last night, the smell of last night’s adventure, the scent of forest, water, and nature, leaking from the fabric. Slinging the clothes over his arm, he prepared himself to leave, Gilbert following after and slipping on a pair of shoes along with the hood he always wore outside. 

After last night, there was a lot on the duo’s mind, knowing that their relationship would be changed forever, and thinking of where to go from now on. The walk was more or less quiet, as they soaked in each other’s company, only a few exchanges of casual conversation.

They stopped, however, as Feliciano and Lovino ran up to them. “Gilbert! Kiku! Oh no, this isn’t good!” Feliciano cried out as he nearly stumbled into them, pulling out a mirror phone and sliding his fingers over the glass until a video popped up on it. “You need to see this!”

“Is that the leader of the guard?” Gilbert questioned.

“Yes, quiet, listen to what he’s saying,” Lovino shushed him.

“After the tragedy of our lost ship, these menaces to the city, taking what is rightfully ours, and stealing it from under our very noses, need to be taken care of. That money was meant to be given to the people, but they had taken from us, your money, and used it for their own selfish purposes. That’s why I request that you find these people and bring them to justice. A high reward will be given for their capturing, or known whereabouts of these people. This rebellious group that claim to do good, fiendish vigilantes, need to be brought to justice for their wrongdoings. There is no doubt that the leaders are brainwashing them, I would expect nothing less of a dark creature.” After the man disappeared on the phone, it was replaced with drawn descriptions of them. Kiku was relieved to find that he was drawn in his cloak and mask, the guards not knowing what he actually looks like beneath.

“What, no way! Those liars! We’re the ones who were giving the money back to the people. That selfish bastard would’ve kept it for himself! There’s no possible way they would know me or Lud are the leaders either!” Gilbert snapped, a low hiss of rage escaping him.

“I see that they had forgotten to mention the “slaves” we had stolen from them as well.” Kiku said, expressionless, but displeased about this discovery.

“Now the albino is enraged, I like it.” Lovino snorted. “I think they’re bluffing. I doubt they know which one of us is actually leading this shit.”

“Things don’t feel safe anymore, they must really want us gone! What do we do, Gil? We haven’t shown Ludwig yet, we were actually going to his house now.”

“Alright, we’re going the same way, Kiku’s house is on the way to Lud’s.” Gilbert pointed out.

Nodding, Feliciano took after Gilbert and Kiku as they took the lead, Lovino following behind. 

As they approached Kiku’s home, Feliciano and Lovino had nearly gotten distracted by a market stand, before noticing Gilbert and Kiku walking ahead of them, quickly moving to catch up with them, they only kept idle speech while they walked, the angel doing most of the talking for them.

“Oh, you’re wearing Gil’s clothes, you actually look really cute in them!” Feliciano complimented as they entered Kiku’s home.

Kiku blinked. “You did not realize until now?”

“No, I noticed, I just wanted to compliment you!”

“Yeah,” Lovino snorted in amusement. “I noticed the entire time. I just didn’t say anything. It’s been painfully obvious that you two bastards had feelings for each other, worse than with me and Arthur.” He laughed. “So what happened? Are you two a thing now or what?”

Quickly, Kiku was evasive, slipping away to his room to change while Gilbert awkwardly explained the situation, telling them that they were in a relationship, but not to let their minds wander.

After changing into some casual clothing, Kiku returned to the living room while the other three spoke about what to do next.

“Alright, then it’s settled. We’ll all meet at Vash’s tavern tonight.” He looked up to Kiku, standing up to move in front of him. “I’m going to go with Lovi and Feli to warn Lud about this, if he doesn’t already know that we’re practically wanted “criminals” now. We’ll meet you tonight? Can you tell your other human friend of this too? I’ll tell those other two guys we met, Kuro and Oliver.”

“Of course.” Kiku offered a polite smile, nodding his head.

“Thanks, Keeks.” He smiled before looking back to Lovino and Feliciano. “Alright, let’s go guys!” He said as he headed for the door, the two hopping off of the couch to leave with him.

Hearing the door click shut, Kiku let out a heavy sigh. Things are going to get rough.

His day was nothing but ordinary and mediocre, aside from telling Alfred of what happened, going about his daily business before returning home and relaxing with a book in hand. He had not realized how uneventful his life had been before meeting the group. As time drew near to gathering at the bar, Kiku prepared himself in his gear, ready for what may be a fight if people were to hear of him and desire such a reward. 

Rain cascaded downwards as he stood in front of the entrance to the bar, opening the door with one hand while the other remain near his waist, prepared to fight if need be. Vash would be evasive, considering such neutral behavior from him, being more unopinionated than anything else, never caring for what sort of being someone may be, regardless if light or dark. So long as his tavern was unharmed, he did not care. As Kiku’s eyes scanned over his surroundings, he caught sight of Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Yao, Francis, Kuro, Oliver, Alfred, and two other strangers, who were likely the other human’s boyfriends. They were all crammed at one large booth.

As Kiku approached the table, the group spoke frantically together, Kiku only just clicking into the conversation. He remained on his feet, not desiring to squeeze into another seat next to them. Feliciano looked worried while Lovino and Yao got into a heated debate.

“Enough!” Ludwig finally called out, voice not loud enough to draw attention from the entire bar, but enough to silence everyone at the table. “Here’s what I think we should do.” His voice lowered to avoid wandering ears.”We have to prove to everyone that what the king has done is wrong. We need to show the people how bad he really is.” He huffed, determined with his idea. 

“Maybe it’ll work, Lud, but how?”

“Well, Gilbert, I think what we’ll have to do will put us further at risk.

“At this point, I guess we’ll have to do what it take-” before Gilbert could finish his sentence, a chair was launched, and landed in the middle of the table, causing Kiku to jump out of the way, and for some of the group to flinch, or become defensive.

“What do you think you’re doing, you rotten angel!”

“You’re nothing but trouble, naga.”

“Say that again! Are you calling me a dark creature?!” He snapped.

“You are, are you not?”

“No!”

“Hey, what’s wrong with dark beings?! We’re not that evil, you know!” Another person jumped in on the argument.

“How would you know, you’re just like the rest of them!” A woman yelled.

Feliciano’s wings shifted uncomfortably, Francis joining him with the gesture.

Lovino had glanced to his brother before crossing his arms. “These guys really need to can it.”

Even here, tensions were rising, light and dark beings that never involve with each other before were at each other’s throats, opposing sides that were once friends had broken bonds.

It had all been too late after the chair was thrown, for as the furniture flew through the air, the first punch had been swung from across the bar, and the brawl broke out like wild fire. All beings alike, regardless of origin, were all fighting against each other, each intoxicated and convinced of their own opinions. 

“Ohh, this is not good.” Feliciano slowly shook his head, upper teeth pressing against his bottom lip nervously.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Alfred agreed. 

“Should I curse them to make them stop?” One of Alfred’s boyfriends mumbled, wavy shoulder-length hair bouncing as he looked towards the pile of people tossing fists at each other. 

“I would wait, Matthew.” The other muttered, hair similar to Matthew’s, though messier and tied back in a ponytail, rather than softly curled at the shoulders, violet eyes rather than blue. Two wolf-like ears protruded from his head, while a large, fluffy tail curled around Matthew defensively.

“Alright, James.” He mumbled.

A foot tapped against the top of the table as Feliciano jumped out of his seat, standing on the surface and extending his wings to full length to attract everyone’s attention. “Enough, everyone!” Feathers ruffled in irritance and anxiousness. “We shouldn’t be fighting! Look at us, what we are doing! Violence shouldn’t have to be the answer! Please, people like me, dark guys aren't that bad, I’m friends with lots of them, and they’re really nice! I trust them with my life!” 

“Why would we trust you? An angel around dark creatures? Why haven’t you fallen yet?!” Another angel accused.

“I-” Feliciano could only choke out before a bunch of others were attacking him. “I don’t know why we have to be so angry.” He breathed out while the accusations directed at him were never relenting.

“Enough!” Ludwig’s voice exploded over all of the the people, drowning out all current arguments. “All of you are complete buffoons for fighting each other like this! Now, you all better snap some sense into yourselves before we all tear each other from limb to limb! You’ve chosen to be angry, but none of you have to fight, it’s ridiculous!”

As Ludwig shouted, the rest of their group moved to prepare and break up any more of a potential fight, although a dead silence swept across the bar, some people leaving while others took it into consideration, however, the fight was quick to break out again with the remaining majority. 

Kiku moved to knock out a few men to help disperse the fight, while Gilbert forcefully removed others from the bar with his strength, Matthew threatening to place curses on others in order to help, although he did not appear keen on saying it to them. Alfred and his other boyfriend working together to help Gilbert while Yao and Francis spoke to Vash.

As Kiku glanced to Lovino, he notices that the satyr had ended up butting heads with another of his kind, teeth bared and clear anger and annoyance in his expression. His contribution was not necessarily what they had in mind, but he left the satyr to his own devices while he dealt with others.

Things were growing more violent as things went on, dark beings starting to use tricks while light starting to aim more fatal blows at them. Neutral kind ended up picking a side and fighting with the other. 

“Enough!” Vash’s voice was shrill with rage, a loud bang of a gun causing silence to fill the entire bar once more. “Out! Everyone out! Get out of my bar! Now!!!” He screamed. “I’m not afraid to get penalized!” Reloading his gun, he directed his weapon to the nearest dark creature, then to a light. “I don’t give a shit what you are, get out! Better yet, how about you listen to these lard heads! Gilbert, let your friend talk!”

Looking to Feliciano, who had more or less remained on the table, uncertain of how to break apart so much fighting, Gilbert nodded at him. Perking up when he was gestured to by Vash.

“Go ahead, tell ‘em everything you guys have told me. These two gentleman next to me told me what happened recently.” He gestured to Yao and Francis next to himself, Yao still holding his ears from the gunshot that went off next to him, and Francis looking nearly like a ghost from the sudden surprise of a gun.

Taking in a slow breath, Feliciano prepared himself to speak, and when he did, he mustered the best voice he could, although it somewhat faltered. “Listen, I don’t know if you recognize us, but I’m sorry that we have upset the king, but we’re not stealing from him to take away from the people or hurt anyone. It’s actually the opposite! We steal his money to give it back to the people, because we believe that the city can be a better place, just as it used to be. We never used to have problems like this before! Haven’t you realized that we used to be more peaceful. Light and dark have never gotten along, but we’ve respected each other’s boundaries! but now all we do is fight when we see each other.”

Looking between all of his friends, Feliciano continued more confidently. “I believe that the king is doing this himself! He’s hiding everything he’s doing wrong and blaming the dark beings for everything.”

“And how would you know this?!” A skeptical member of the crowd asked.

“That’s because- well- you know that ship that we stole money from? It didn’t have only money, but slaves on board too.”

The new information shared with the crowd caused a few people to gasp in shock, others surprised by the thought of the king doing such a horrible thing. Others seemed doubtful, while some hung back and thought.

“That’s why now we have to work together more than ever. We can’t have a king controlling us like this! Living in constant fear and hate is not how things should be.” His voice drew quiet as his speech ended.

While some seemed to believe, others were wary and skeptical.

“Alright, while you all think about it, I’m closing up shop. Everyone out! Think about it for the night and come back to my bar tomorrow instead or whatever.” Vash spoke up, already rushing a few people away towards the exit.

After everyone left, with the exception of Gilbert's group, Vash let out a heavy sigh “Thanks for helping me clean out the bar.” He shook his head. “What drunken troublemakers they can be.”

“It’s no problem, Vash.” Gilbert smiled. 

Clearing his throat, he gestured towards the door. “You guys should leave too. I have stuff to do at home.”

“Alright, come on, guys.” Gilbert gestured for everyone to follow after him. “We’ll get that bastard of a king soon.”


	8. Broken

As a pink hue from the summer’s dusk engulfed the city, Kiku stood at the outskirts, waiting patiently for three others that were to join him tonight. It had been three weeks since the incident at the bar, and all of them had to lay low once more, not raising a single hand towards the king until they had all of their future plans laid out to bring him down. While they laid back, Kiku had placed his focus on training Alfred. They would normally meet alone, but he had invited his boyfriends to join them for the night. It provided an interesting mix if he decided to have them all spar tonight. 

Their group had also informed Kuro and Oliver of what had happened to keep them, and everyone else, informed of what was happening. The entire group had come to the consensus that things have been getting progressively more chaotic lately, and that something will have to be done before an actual war breaks out, believing that they were on such and extent of it potentially breaking out.

The sky was starting to turn purple as he finally saw the three figures draw near, Alfred walking briskly in the lead while Matthew and James Lagged behind.

“Hey, keeks, how’s it going?! I’m ready for training today. I’ll definitely be able to sneak up on you soon, I swear!”

“Your practice will have been paying off, Alfred.” He smiled politely. There were multiple times before training that Alfred would attempt to sneak up on him and surprise him. All of them had failed, but with more training, Kiku is certain he will be able to do it successfully soon. The first time the other human had attempted such a stunt, Kiku had flipped him over, and the taller man had ended up on the ground, breathless, and wheezing for air.

Looking up to James and Matthew, Kiku nodded at them curtly, acknowledging their presence.

“Hey, Kiku.” Matthew greeted in response, smiling slightly.

James only nodded, not being entirely social with people he did not know well. Alfred told him he did not talk much unless the three of them were alone together.

“So what are we doing today?” Alfred quickly got to the point.

“I believe we should not get carried away with training as we have before. I think a spar will suffice for the night. I would like to see how much you have improved. Perhaps you can spar with each of us individually to see how you fare with other beings as well?” Kiku raised a brow.

Alfred hummed, thinking hard about sparing with everyone, bringing up a hand to tangle his fingers in his blond hair and scratch at the back of his head. He shrugged soon after. “Why not, let’s all try it out. What do you guys think?” He turned to face the two.

“I do like the idea. I want to see how you’ve improved too, Alfie.” Matthew smiled warmly.

“You two can fight him, I’ll hold back this time. He’d need to have a lot of energy to fight the three of us.” James mumbled.

“Then it’s settled. It’ll just be Mattie, Kiku, and me, Let’s do this Kiku.” Alfred grinned.

"So are we going one on one or may the best man survive?" Matthew inquired.

"I believe one on one would be less complicated for the moment. Matthew, would you like to start? I know that he is your boyfriend." Kiku said, doubt in his tone.

"Don't worry, I won't go easy on him." Moving out to the middle of a field where the grass brushed against his calves from length, a wind sweeping through the air, causing the lush green bellow to dance, Matthew prepared himself.

Kiku handed the two the object they will be sparring with. Matthew and Alfred stood meters apart, facing each other with a practice wooden blade in hand. 

James stood behind Kiku while the assassin stood back, the shorter man taking the lead in conducting the spar. "Whoever pins the other to the ground first, or calls a surrender, is a loss. A draw will be given if you cannot pin each other within the next five minutes. Are you both ready?"

"Hell yeah I am!" Alfred pumped a fist, excited to show off to the other three the skills he has learned. 

Turning back to Matthew, Alfred prepared himself, raising his wooden sparring weapon. "I know I've gotta be careful around you. You used to be an adventurer after all."

"Ah, Alfred, you remember me telling you about that?" Matthew blinked in surprise.

"Of course, dude! How could I forget!" He shot his one boyfriend a grin.

Kiku smiled slightly at their conversation before raising his hand into the air. "Ready?" His hand dropped. "Begin!" He called out.

Immediately Alfred was on the move, wanting to catch Matthew by surprise. The changeling was prepared, however, barely managing to evade and counter his move by aiming to smack his stick into his back. Alfred spun around and blocked the move, however. 

Caught off guard by how Alfred was able to see through his counter, proving that he has improved significantly, he took the opportunity to trip Matthew, causing him to fall over.

"See, I've got you! I can protect myself." Before he could jump on Matthew and pin him down, he casted a spell, and suddenly Alfred was sliding on a slippery, muddy surface. "Whoa, hey, that's uncalled for!" He shouted before colliding with the ground himself, Matthew standing up again in the meantime. 

Alfred rolled away from the slippery surface of mud, some of his shirt getting caked in dirt and grime, jumping up onto his feet again.

Alfred lunged forward, and their false weapons clashed again, both putting all of their strength into it. 

Pulling back, Matthew threw Alfred's balance off. Although the human was learning self-defense, the man was surprisingly strong for someone that struggled so much with unlucky events and monsters chasing him. Matthew did not want to get caught under his strength. 

Alfred stumbled forwards, and Matthew planted a kiss on his cheek, momentarily distracting him, before promptly whapping him in the side with the wooden weapon. "Careful, Alfie."

"Oof!" Alfred grunted. "Now that's playing dirty." He complained, resting a hand on his side where he had been hit and gently rubbing it. Matthew hadn't done any serious damage, being light on the other, and considering that it was a spar, there was no need for any serious violence.

They went at it again, neither holding back, but both unsuccessful at gaining the upper hand. Matthew used some magic, but Alfred was able to counter it in some way, and Matthew, although evasive of his boyfriend's strength, was able to work around it.

Seconds drew to minutes, and eventually, Kiku had to raise his hand, signalling them to cease their sparring.

Breathless, Alfred’s hands were braced against his knees as he slouched forwards, beads of sweat forming on exposed skin from the intense sparring.

Matthew was in a similar condition, although he stood straight, his wooden weapon discarded beside him as he allowed his breath to catch up to him. “You did well, Alfred, I’m surprised.” He commented. “I thought that I would have been able to beat you, to be honest.” A soft, breathy chuckle escaped him. 

“Man, your magic is hard to counter. I was worried you’d put a curse or something on me! I hope you weren’t going easy on me, because I was really trying my hardest.” Alfred chided between breaths.

“Don’t worry about it, beloved, you did fine. I was not holding back.” Matthew assured Alfred with a smile, having to take some breaths himself.

“You did well,” was James' short compliment.

“Yes, after these few weeks, I am surprised, impressed by your progress. Perhaps we should wait for my turn to spar with you. You do not seem prepared for another battle so soon.” Kiku commented.

Alfred immediately jumped up onto his feet again and stood up straight, pointing to himself. “Nah, of course I am! I can handle it, Kiku, don’t worry.”

“If that is what you insist, I will not refuse your determination.” He sighed softly, moving over to where Matthew stood and picking up the wooden sword from the ground. “The same rules apply as they have with your rules with Matthew. I will not hold back, Alfred. Please keep in mind that you are already exhausted from your strenuous fight with Matthew,” Kiku warned.

Raising his sword, he waited while Alfred prepared himself, moving to a defensive stance. 

Both ran at each other full speed.

After many failed attempts, with Alfred being placed in many positions, amongst being flipped tossed, gently smacked in the side more often than he wants to admit, landing butt-up in the air from tripping, and other embarrassing positions, he finally raised his hands. "Okay, I give." 

Alfred had put up a good fight, managing to evade being pinned, and able to place Kiku in the place of embarrassment a couple of times, when he was not being evasive or slippery, able to use his agility, but Kiku was the one training him to protect himself, teaching him what he knows.

“Do you always have to show off those cool moves all the time, Kiku.” Alfred huffed, mocking a pout. 

"My apologies, Alfred." Kiku held out a hand, offering to help him up, the other accepting the gesture and standing with him. "You were exhausted from Matthew beforehand." He added, being logical about the situation.

"Yeah, I guess." Alfred sighed, raising a hand to scratch at the back of his head before combing his fingers through his hair, shaking his blond locks to cool his head and shake out some dust and dirt from the spar with Matthew earlier. "I'm pretty beat for the night now anyways." He yawned, all the fighting taking a toll on him physically.

He went over to James and Matthew, who had been watching them the entire time, leaning heavily against both of them to be dramatic, the two of them hugging him and smiling in return. "One of you guys should carry me, I’m so tired." He groaned, acting as though he could no longer walk.

"I will." James grunted, lifting Alfred off of his feet, holding him bridal style while the human grinned successfully, wrapping his arms around James’ shoulders, glad that his persuasive comment worked.

“Well, I suppose we’re heading home. Thanks for having us, Kiku. You’re free to join us for the walk.” Matthew smiled. 

With a curt nod of his head, Kiku returned the smile politely. “It was no problem, I may join you for the exercise.”

Alfred moved about in James’ arms while they walked, receiving a roll of the eyes in response to his behavior. Matthew was amused by the hellhound’s struggles with his other boyfriend, while Kiku watched them and their shenanigans.

All three footsteps stopped consecutively, James, Matthew, and Kiku stopping while Alfred finally stilled, the three of them halting as they heard shouting in the distance, swords clashing, and guns firing.

“Does that sound like-”

“Fighting.” Matthew finished Alfred’s sentence.

They moved forward, the sounds growing more shrill and haunting the closer they got, and once the fighting came to view, they stopped again in disbelief.

“No,” Matthew breathed out, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth.

Kiku’s lips turned into a thin line while Alfred reflected a grimacing frown. James only stared blankly at the people that fought before them. 

Dark and light beings fought relentlessly, some unconscious on the ground, blood splattered around them, the town square they entered a complete mess. Scattered and broken crates, merchant stands, and assortment of items, some scattered in the scarlet red that was never meant to be spilled, but violence had taken over the city.

Upon further inspection, there were not many fighting, but no one was in a position of power to stop the fight before it had begun, the property not being owned by anyone specific, and the area a public place. No one such as Vash was there to be able to stop it, and this was no ordinary fight. Things tended to get more violent during the night, illegal underground activity, other such bad parts of the city revealing itself. However, this reeked with suspicion with how only the dark and light fought with each other.

"This is getting out of hand, even for me. Help me." James muttered before gently placing Alfred on the ground, dashing out into the middle of the crowd, lifting two if the beings by force and tearing them away from each other, knocking another over and placing a foot on top of him to pin him to the ground. 

Alfred appeared to understand his idea. physically pulling a couple of the fighting men apart. "How many times are we going to have to do this? Seriously?!" He complained.

Finally, others stopped fighting to direct their attention towards the men who apprehended the others.

"Why are you guys fighting?!" Alfred demanded. 

They all looked to each other with uncertainty at the question before one was about to speak up, but before he could, Alfred cut him off.

"If it's because your light and dark beings I want a different reason, guys. Come on."

The being from before closed his mouth slowly, now having nothing to say.

Suddenly dropping the beings in his arms, James huffed. "Then get the hell out of here." He stated.

Most silently exchanged glances before muttering in complaint as they all began to disperse and go about their business once again.

Chewing at his lip, Matthew spoke up, the group's attention drawing to him. "I have a feeling that these fights will be getting out of hand, and soon, I'm afraid we won't be able to stop them."

Kiku's brows drew together in a worried manner, believing that what Matthew said was true, and that they would eventually be pulled into it all.

"I think we should call the others and tell them what we saw."

Nodding in agreement, they contacted Gilbert, the vampire immediately organizing an emergency meeting for everyone tonight, telling them to meet at their usual gathering place outside of Vash’s Tavern.

Matthew, James, Alfred, and Kiku were the first to arrive, knocking on the front door while they waited for Gilbert to answer. Noticing his figure from the corner of the window, checking to see who they were and if it was safe, Kiku offered a slight wave and smile to him. 

There was a moment of silence, a click, and then the door was open.

Gilbert's eyes swept over everyone, stopping once they met Kiku's, eyes soft and reflecting a look of relief. He stepped out of the way, letting everyone inside before closing the door behind himself and treading to the living room after the others.

It was a long wait, and by the time the late hours of night broke out, everyone was there, crammed in the living room, crowded, but making it a tight fit.

Gilbert, Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig sat on the couch, while Lovino hogged the recliner, being awfully protective of it, but allowing Arthur to sit next to him while he had arrived. Kuro and Oliver took another small seat, while the trio of boyfriends sat on the ground across from the coffee table, leaning against each other. Francis and Yao stood next to each other near the entrance of the living room.

"I think we all know that we need to take action before it's too late, and that's why I've brought us all together. I want to hear your opinion and ideas. So, guys, what should we do?" Gilbert glanced between everyone, a heavy air filling the room. Hesitance and uncertainty. Alfred scratched at the back of neck, a bit nervous at the thought of potentially having to fight for his life soon, regardless if he fights alongside everyone or not.

“I could place a spell on the king, and while he slowly dies suffocating in his own saliva, we can take over the kingdom from the inside out.”

 

Clearing his throat, Ludwig spoke up. “Sounds a little inhumane but we can think about it.” 

“You doing okay, Mattie? That sounded pretty dark, even for you.” Alfred piped up in concern.

“My humor is not the greatest.” Matthew smiled sheepishly. “Depending on the spell, we can follow through with a plan like mine.”

Gilbert nodded in response before the group looked to Kuro, who loudly cleared his throat to gain their attention. “You know, I could become the king.”

“Bad idea.” Oliver stopped him immediately. “You don’t handle power well, dear.” He tugged at Kuro’s sleeve before leaning on him, frowning.

Kuro huffed, not pleased that Oliver revealed one of his flaws.

Raising his hand, Francis was the one to politely speak up next. “The king of our city has a sister, yes? Perhaps the princess can take his place somehow? It may happen through death, though I would rather not have to kill the king.”

Yao slowly shook his head, while Kuro spoke up again. “I would kill him.” Emotions with killing the king appeared to be mixed amongst them, although Kiku was indifferent towards his fate. Lovino and Arthur appeared the same way as himself.

“Alright, well, we’ll see what happens, alright guys? We can keep him alive if we can. I know not all of us agree, but our group was supposed to be meant for peace anyways, right?”

“Very well,” Yao answered, the others giving Gilbert a nod of approval.

Kiku thought carefully over each of the plans suggested, thinking which one may be the best option to go with or change, to successfully take down the king without getting caught, and keeping him alive, if possible. 

After a long discussion about what they should do, they had all eventually decided on a plan together after placing each idea on the table. Gilbert had even grabbed a notepad, jotting down notes and ideas, before finally laying out their plan on a new page.

“Okay, so just as we agreed on, we’re mixing some of our original ideas together. Mattie, since you actually can’t put a spell the king unless you see him, You will curse one of Yao’s runes, and he will deliver it personally to the king as a gift for “being a great service” to the city. It’ll be one of the rarest he has, so the king can’t refuse the offer.” Yao’s nose scrunched up as Gilbert spoke his part, not happy about playing the part of having to suck up to the king when all he has done is harm his shop and wares. “Once the king is too unfit to rule any longer, that’s when we get the princess to rule instead. Whoever she is, she has to be better than the king.”

“She is, trust me,” Francis spoke. “I volunteered in public gatherings, I had seen her a few times before her brother reigned over the city. He must keep the poor woman locked inside much of the time now.”

“How will we know for certain that she will become Queen if the king is still alive?” Kuro inquired.

“There is a chance the spell may pass him on to the underworld if he is not strong enough to fight it.” Matthew answered.

“It’s risky.” Arthur finally spoke. “But why not give it a shot? They may know of us after this, but we’ll stop at nothing to bring back our city. Isn’t that right, Gilbert?”

“Oh,” Gilbert was caught off guard by Arthur’s assurance. “Right!” He smiled. “We can do this. There’s no chance we’ll lose with our awesome abilities combined.”

Kiku raised a brow at his odd wording, but a slight, amused smile formed on his lips.

“We have three weeks to get ready, and we’ll initiate our plan during the fourth. I don’t want to give this longer than a month. I’m not sure if we even have four weeks, to be honest.” He frowned, and Kiku promptly rested a gentle hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

“We will use all of the time we have.”

“Right.” Gilbert sighed. “So we don’t have much time to waste. We should all get rested up and start preparing tomorrow. Let’s go, everyone!”


	9. The Storm is Coming

As three weeks pass, lies and rumors spread across the city like a fire blazing through the dry forests, hardly any light beings dare tread outside during the night, nor do any dark during the day. Fear was overwhelming the city, and war was only just around the corner now, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Beings that have always remained neutral to the light and dark have been forced to choose a side, only further provoking the brink of war.

Kiku has assassinated many in his days, but a war such as this would fill the streets with a river of blood, complete chaos breaking out amongst everything.

Such a thought made Kiku shiver, causing Gilbert to pull him closer on his lap while they rest back against the couch, planting a gentle kiss to his neck.

For a vampire, Kiku noted how tired Gilbert appeared.

“The king- turning all of the light and dark beings against each other.” Kiku started.

Gilbert hummed in question, gently nuzzling his neck, nearly causing Kiku to shiver again from his cool skin, one of the few downsides to having an undead boyfriend.

“Do you think it was to distract everyone while he stole all of the people’s money for himself? Was it all out of complete selfish greed? It was like a play as he manipulated everyone. I wonder if he takes pleasure from it.”

He could feel Gilbert tense slightly around him, clearly displeased to have come upon the realization like Kiku had, but he soon relaxed, leaning heavily against Kiku from behind before huffing out a heavy sigh.

“That makes me want to go to work even less now,” Gilbert muttered.

Sighing softly, Kiku raised his hand to lightly brush Gilbert’s cheek, gently threading the tips of his fingers through the side of his white locks. Things have progressively gotten worse for Gilbert during work. There were many light beings that would come inside and harass him or other dark beings, and much like with the light beings, the roles were reversed and dark beings harassed light. Anyone that stood up for Gilbert or his cause, anyone they had swayed over to their side were bothered by other beings as well.

It seemed that anyone that stood up for themselves or tried to aid them, to fix the tear between light and dark, were attacked.

“Would you like me to attend with you tonight?”

Gilbert closed his eyes, easing into the touch, frown ever prominent on his lips. “It’s dangerous.”

“I am certain it will be nothing that I cannot handle.”

“Okay.” His voice came soft and quiet, defeated and tired. He rarely expressed this side of himself, although it tended to slip sometimes, and recently there have been cracks, the city’s corruption finally placing a toll on him. “Come on then! Let’s go!” He suddenly piped up, patting Kiku on the back hurriedly. “Or else we’ll be late.” The vampire was suddenly up and ready to move, Kiku hoping that his assurance and support may have helped.

“Very well, Gilbert.” A soft chuckle escaped him, jumping up off of the couch to free Gilbert from his prison beneath him, trapped under his butt. “He has you working awfully early tonight. The sun is only setting now.”

“Nobody wants this position, and I was the only one brave enough to take it I guess. It’s the time where both dark and light may be around, and the guys at work must be afraid of that.” Gilbert stood up after Kiku, patting him on the shoulder before he left to his room to change. 

As they arrived to the bar, Gilbert moved to stand at his usual place in the front, taking over for the previous worker, while Kiku took his own position at the front counter, sitting at the very corner, so Gilbert may wander over and socialize with him if he desired.

Ordering a drink for himself, Kiku patiently waited as Gilbert made the drink and gently placed it on the counter before him, the click of glass hitting the solid wood hardly audible as crowded footsteps made their way inside, the door swinging open by one of them.

An angel, followed by two other light beings, a light elf, and a satyr, made their way to the front counter, and once they caught sight of Gilbert, they stiffened.

“Can I help you?” Gilbert cocked a brow, turning away from a cup he had been cleaning with a cloth, discarding the cloth momentarily to serve the light beings.

“I didn’t realize a blood sucker would be here, it’s really bad for business. For obvious reasons.” The angel smiled innocently as she rested a hand on her hip.

“I work here. It’s common sense to not hurt anyone.” Gilbert stated flatly while Kiku frowned from the corner of the bar, knowing that his boyfriend did not harm anyone. He was a good man labeled as evil by this random angel.

“A vampire trying to lecture me? You feed from innocent people like some kind of flea. Go to hell where you belong, you filthy mongrel. You’re no different from a demon.” It was clear that she was purposely trying to stir trouble.

Gilbert visibly winced, rage sparking in his eyes momentarily, grip tightening around the glass and forming a crack, managing to stop himself before the fragile cup shattered in his hands. “If you’ve come to harass the staff and customers, I’m afraid I’m going to have to remove you from the property.” The word sounded nearly recited, as though he has had to repeat the statement plenty of times beforehand. Gilbert looked tired beneath the anger that sparked in his eyes, causing Kiku to become concerned.

“Excuse me?” The angel fumed.

“You heard me. What is your answer? Are you going to be nice, or am I going to have to remove you from the bar?”

“A bloodsucker like you couldn’t possibly defeat us.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Just take a seat, lady.”

A heavy toll was being brought on Gilbert, and Kiku felt that he may need a break. He could tell from his behavior that he was beginning to crumble under all of the weight and stress, the way his temper was finally starting to crack, pupils narrowing as the light being merely left the bar without ordering a drink or sitting down, snarling one last insult at him before leaving.

Kiku overheard dark beings merely spit at a single mentioning of a light being, anyone that tried to defend them had an argument started by the loudest in the bar, the ones that felt it was easy to state their opinion.

Vash had taken pity on Gilbert after a fight that had broke out between another vampire, and a naga siding with the light, having to break them apart and force them outside before they caused any property damage, allowing him to go home early after getting injured.

Gilbert’s shirt was askew as they hobbled down the street together, returning to his place, white fabric curled upwards while his tie slung over his shoulder, vest slung over one arm, the vampire not bothering to adjust it yet. His hair was ruffled and out of place from its usual casual, messy place. A couple of rips scarred the cuffs of his shirt from the vampire taking a good bite at his wrist, the white staining a dark red from the injury placed beneath on bare skin.

They walked in silence, having nothing to say, knowing how dire everything is becoming.

Returning home, Kiku lead Gilbert to the washroom and coaxed him to sit up on the counter by the sink.

Kiku sighed softly, pulling supplies from the cupboard, and gently wrapping white bandages around Gilbert’s wrist, snapping them in place with a clip. His hand lightly rested on top of the bandaged injury, lips thinned into a serious frown as he stared up at Gilbert, who’s crimson gaze was directed downwards.

“Are you alright?” The question came soft, concerning as the words escaped Kiku’s lips.

“Oh, um, yeah!” He suddenly looked up, plastering a smile on his lips.

“You don’t have to hide how you truly feel.”

Gilbert’s smile faltered before he frowned. “Right. This is just hard, you know? I’ve been trying to fight against all of this for so long, and no matter how hard I try, people still just-” He gestured to himself. “They just judge me for being a vampire still!”

“That woman may have been an angel, but she was not a good person. You work hard, Gilbert, you are dedicated to a good cause, I hope that these terrible people do not sway you. They judge you for what you are, not who you are.”

“Yeah, I-” Gilbert stuttered, “I guess.”

“Perhaps you need a break.”

“A break?”

“Yes.” Kiku offered him a small smile. “I have an idea for us. We will go to a place where you are away from everyone, away from the city where you will not have to worry about anyone for a short while. I will bring us some items as well.”

Gilbert thought about it momentarily, his head tilting to the side with furrowed brows. “Yeah, that actually sounds nice.” He looked back down at Kiku, his smile more genuine this time. “Let’s do that.”

Gilbert was oddly more eager now, and rushing Kiku out the door after they had gotten ready, the vampire changing into something more casual instead of his tussled up work uniform. The walk had been a long one, but this time the air was a little more lighthearted, the two of them holding hands in silence, supportive of each other’s presence. As distant as Kiku could be sometimes, he enjoyed sharing his personal space with Gilbert after sharing it with him for so long.

Leading him away from the city, up a hill that stretched high above, Kiku allowed Gilbert to take the lead as they began to explore the area. Gilbert lead him through a rocky path, holding his hand and guiding him over the rough surface, careful not to fall himself.

“So, are rocks our thing now or what?” Gilbert chuckled, referencing their last date.

“I suppose so.” Kiku smiled slightly.

Kneeling down in front of a small plant, Kiku observed how the fiery orange petals curled and moved about, as though it was a living being itself. Small berries grew at the stems of the leaves, causing the plant to look all the more vibrant.

Reaching out towards one of the petals, he was about to touch it before he pulled his hand back, noticing a small animal stalking towards the plant, hiding itself in the grass to hide from the people while it tried to hunt for the berries on the plant. 

The sight had even caught Gilbert’s attention, leaning over Kiku with his hands on his knees, a small grin forming on his lips. “What a cute little guy.”

Kiku placed a finger over his lips to warn Gilbert that he may want to be quieter around the animal.

“Oops.” He whispered in response, nodding in acknowledgement to be quiet.

As it darted from it’s spot beneath the grass to snatch a berry, it eyed them warily before sitting next to the plant and chowing down on the berry, smudging red on its lips from the red juices of the plant.

Getting a closer look at the creature, Kiku noted how much it looked like a mouse bat hybrid. Circular ears, a fluffy body, the tail much of a mouse’s, but a adorned with a spike, much like a dragon would have. It had a pair of leather wings, much like a bat, although it still had all four paws for easier running on the ground. The creature’s white fur with blue markings may have been the most outstanding feature to him.

Plucking a berry from the plant, Gilbert carefully knelt down next to Kiku, gaining the human’s attention while he very carefully extended a hand towards the strange bat creature. “Am I doing this right?” His voice was now a controlled whisper.

“I am not sure. It is a wild animal.”

Once the creature was done with its berry its wings shot up a little, becoming alert as it drew closer to Gilbert’s hand. Its steps were timid, alert, ready to fly away at any given sign of danger. First came its snout on Gilbert’s hand, sniffing his strange scent to check if he was safe before its tiny clawed hands extended outwards, snatching up the berry treat from his hands and sitting back, holding the food in its claws while it nibbled off of the fruit. It squeaked in satisfaction when it was done, standing up onto its hind legs and sniffing the air between them.

Wings suddenly shot up, and the creature jumped onto Gilbert’s hand before landing on Kiku’s head, and then taking off into the nearest tree.

Grinning, Gilbert stood up straight again, staring up at the critter in the tree that watched them curiously. "I think he likes us."

"Perhaps so. He does appear to be interested in you." Already, Kiku was relieved that Gilbert appeared to lighten up a little, shoulders less tense than before. 

They moved forward across the grassy trail, more exotic plants dotting the ground as they wandered. They breached through an opening in the trees, coming across a small meadow. 

Gilbert chuckled as he tugged Kiku into the meadow, catching the other in his arms. "You know, we could've just stayed home and watch a movie too. I would've been happy either way." 

An airy chuckle escaped himself in response. "I like to surprise you, and here, we are away from everything."

"That's true." He smiled. "Thanks, Kiku. For all of this."

"It is my pleasure."

As the grass below shifted, Kiku looked downwards, noticing the small yellow lights that began to spread across the meadow, appearing as glowing dew droplets on each length of grass.

"Fireflies," Kiku breathed out as the glowing bugs began to dance about across the meadow, flying around a large tree that stood proudly at the centre. "They light up the night, much like the sun and moon do."

Looking back to Gilbert, Kiku spoke again. "And just as the moon and fireflies light the night, so do you." He gently cupped his cheek.

Startled by the bold statement and move, Gilbert's cheeks tinted a light pink, the little blood in his system working what it could as a human body would.

"Are you sure about that?" His brows furrowed in slight disbelief and confusion, not understanding how Kiku, especially compared to before, saw so much more in him than everyone else now.

"I am certain. Would you like me to explain why I am?"

He nodded slowly.

"Because you bring people hope."

"You think I do?" Clear surprise was present on Gilbert's features. "You know, I must seem pretty cocky and confident to you guys, but I uh," he cut himself off momentarily, "I- uh, wow, your stare is freaking me out."

"Oh," Kiku cleared his throat, "my apologies." He did not realize how intensely he had been staring at Gilbert.

"Anyways, I'm not sure if I can pull this all off, you know? A lot of the guys are depending on me, and I have to protect them all, and I just- don't know if I can do it."

"I have noticed some of your doubts before, not everyone can be perfect, you are allowed to question yourself, but I still believe in you, and I still deeply care for you. Remember, you are not in this alone, you do not have to fight by yourself."

Gilbert’s eyes met Kiku’s, widening slightly upon realization. He did not appear entirely convinced, but he looked to take it all into deep consideration. “I want to be able to protect all of you.”

Kiku took Gilbert’s hand in his own. “We can protect each other.” He smiled slightly up at him.

Smiling warmly in return, Gilbert squeezed Kiku’s hand in response. “Right.” He was not alone.

Releasing his hand, Kiku pulled back, taking out a blanket he had packed on himself and unwrapping it, revealing the two bottles of wine inside. He set the drinks aside and draped the blanket over the grass. Gilbert was the first to hop down on the blanket, reaching up his two hands again to take Kiku’s and tug him onto the blanket with him.

“You seem to be in a hurry.” Kiku commented. “Do not worry of the wine, one of them is blood wine so you may drink it.”

“I just want to be able to hug you sooner.”

“You are surprisingly well with flattery.”

“And what does that mean?”

“You have won my heart over.”

Gilbert laughed. “Really? I’d say you have stolen mine, assassin.”

Amusement danced in Kiku’s eyes as a small smile spread across his lips, Gilbert smiling at him brightly in response, glad to have gotten a positive reaction out of him.

They lean against each other in a settling silence while Kiku looks upwards to the stars that dotted the sky, Gilbert’s gaze following his own towards the many constellations above. The sky was much more clear outside of the city. It was as though they could reach up and catch a star in their hands.

“Gilbert,” Kiku began after some thought, his boyfriend looking from the stars to him out of curiosity, “I must thank you, for showing me an entirely different world from my previous one.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I used to think like many of the others. I always assumed that dark creatures were evil beings that cannot be changed, but you have made me realize differently. You are one of the nicest and bravest dark beings I have ever met. You never take blood from a being unless they are a willing one, and you fight against the king who has brought destruction to our home. Needless to say, I am glad to have met you, Gilbert, and I hope to be by your side for the years ahead to come.” Reaching a hand downwards, Kiku hesitantly rested it on top of Gilbert’s, offering him another slight smile. “Even if you are doubtful in yourself, I will always believe in you.”

Gilbert was hesitant, soaking in what he said and taking it into thought before he looked back to him. “You really have a way with words, you know?” He commented with a grin. “I’m really glad to have met you too. I can tell you want what's best for the people you care about.”

Gilbert’s grin faltered, and the vampire appeared to want to say something further, something that was on his mind, but instead, lightly bit at his lower lip with fanged teeth.

“What is wrong, Gilbert?” Kiku asked with a tilt of his head.

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he said after snapping back from his thoughts, pressing a chaste kiss to Kiku’s cheek.

As they chat further, pleasantly enjoying each other’s company without having to worry about the city crumbling around them, the harsh reality was about to return to them as Gilbert spotted something frantically flying towards them in the distance while Kiku offered him the unopened bottle of blood wine. 

Upon further inspection, Gilbert recognized it as Feliciano flying towards them, nearly tripping in the air from the speed he was going, stumbling over the ground as he landed and ran towards them, sliding to a halt in front of Gilbert. Both of them were immediately off of the blanket and on their feet after.

“Feliciano, you are injured!” Kiku gasped upon noticing the wounds that littered his body, cheek and side bleeding, hand resting over his side while his wings slowly stain crimson along with his clothing. Kiku ripped some of his own clothing in order to tie some of the deeper injuries until they could be properly treated, working on helping him while Gilbert asked him the questions,

“What happened to you, Feli?!”

“I’m so glad I found you Gil! And you too Kiku! Oh dear, this isn’t good, no no.” He winced. “I accidentally got too close and they got the upper hand on me, and I couldn’t do anything, they threatened to rip my wings off for treason! This is bad, really really bad, oh what are we going to do?!” As though he didn’t hear Gilbert’s question, Feliciano stuttered on, quickly beginning to ramble.

“Feliciano, please calm down. How did you find us? What happened to you?” Kiku tried asking to get further clarification.

He took a couple of quick breaths before looking at Kiku. “Your clone person’s boyfriend was able to find you two.” 

“He was?” Gilbert cocked a brow.

Suddenly, Oliver and Lovino burst through the bushes, Oliver using his unnatural speed as a vampire, and Lovino’s hooves clapping against the ground, kicking up grass as he galloped towards them. They stopped in front of them, Lovino more breathless than anyone else, Oliver only appearing mildly inconvenienced by all the running.

“Your scent reeks of vampire blood.” Oliver pointed to his wrist. “And your injury was alarmingly easy to follow. You are lucky you had gotten hurt, my dear, or else you would have been harder to find.”

“Okay. What is this though? What’s going on?” Clearly becoming impatient, Gilbert wanted some answers as to why they had been hunted down.

Oliver and Lovino were about to speak up, to explain what was going on, but Feliciano had cut them off before they could explain. “The king and his guards have kidnapped Ludwig! They’re going to execute him publicly in a few hours! We have to do something! I didn’t mean for him to get caught or hurt!” Feliciano’s shoulders shook slightly, trying to hold back tears from the potential loss of his best friend. “I wasn’t strong enough. I tried so hard to protect him.” He rested his head in his hand, hiding his face away.

Feliciano looked up as Lovino firmly rested a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get that furry mutt back, don’t worry about it.”

“It is quite barbarish for him to be publicly executed. That is not what our times are now, I remember when people used to be executed like that, we are far ahead of this now.” Oliver slowly shook his head.

“That is what I have said before.” Kiku agreed.

Kiku looked to Gilbert after, noticing how eerily stiff and unnaturally silent he had become. 

It was not normal of Gilbert to behave in such a way, and Kiku’s concern grew immensely. “Gilbert, please, whatever you do, do not do anything rash.” He begged softly, reaching up a hand to gently rest on Gilbert’s. “We are here to-” before he could finish his statement, or touch the vampire, it was already too late, he had dashed off down the hill, and towards the city, “protect each other.”

“You’re sure fucking right we are, now let’s catch up with that bastard before he gets himself killed! Damn asshole gets so protective of Ludwig sometimes, it’s ridiculous.” Lovino leapt from his spot and dashed off, the remainder of the group following after him.


	10. City of Tranquility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long project is finally complete after this chapter, and I am relieved and content to have finished writing it. This fanfic has some meaning behind it for me, and I hope anyone reading this has found some enjoyment from it.

Kiku had caught up to Lovino, managing to run surprisingly quickly given the situation, able to keep up with the other mythical beings well, although Oliver can run much faster, he kept in pace with them. Feliciano flew above them at the top of the tree line, gliding downwards at their pace.

“I will go after Gilbert!” Kiku called out to the other three. 

“No, you’re not going alone!” Lovino shouted in response. 

Feliciano drew closer from above to speak up. “I want to come too!”

“But you’re injured!” Oliver piped up from behind.

“I’m hurt, and scared, I don’t want to die, but I want to be there for my friends! I want to help get Luddy and Gil back!”

Lovino sighed. “I’m scared shitless, but I feel the same way as my brother does. They’re our friends, they’re the family that we’ve never had, and I’m going to do whatever the hell I can for them.”

Kiku nods in response. “Very well.” Looking ahead of himself, he picked up his pace. “We have a change of our plans, but we will be following through with them early. The king’s tyranny will end tonight.”

Footsteps in unison clambered against the ground, halting at the outskirts of the city. The distant cries of fighting haunted the air. Kiku stood in front, looking upwards as smoke billowed into the sky at certain areas. He began running again, into the midst of the chaos that erupted in the city, the other three following close behind them, all in shock as they ran further and further into the city. Buildings were in flames, store windows were shattered, debris from markets stands and ripped cloth, people were fighting or running in fear everywhere they looked.

“Oh dear, this is very bad,” Oliver mumbled from behind. “It’s worse than when we left.”

“How long has this been happening?” Kiku inquired.

“Ever since your friend’s public execution was announced, the city fell into complete chaos.”

People were crying out in outrage, others crying out for a justice that needs to be brought out upon everyone who rose up against the king, blaming the dark beings for twisting their views and and not following order.

“There is another change of plans.” Kiku turned to face the others. “You all may move on without me. Try to figure out what is happening, what we can do. I have to return home and retrieve my gear.”

“Will you be fine on your own?” Oliver appeared concerned.

“I will. Please, do what you all can.”

“Very well.” Oliver said.

Lovino and Feliciano nodded in response.

Kiku took off in one direction, running as quickly as he could, while the others went in another. Yao and Francis’ shop had crossed his mind, knowing their place was on the way to his home, concerned that it may have suffered a chaotic fate as well. 

As he passed by Yao’s shop, he noticed that it had suffered the same fate as many of the other shops, glass shattered and resting scattered at the front of the store on the stone floored streets. There was shuffling and yelling, near the front was Francis, trying to fight off multiple beings, dark and light alike, neither happy that he was light and working with the dark. 

“Please, put some sense into yourselves! Be civilized! We don’t have to act like brutes! We are not like this!” The frantic shouting of Francis could be heard while the angel struggled, clearly injured and beaten while he held a short sword in his hand, some of the others that fought him injured from Francis trying to protect himself.

Before Kiku could intervene, Yao had been fighting off another man inside trying to get into the back of his shop and mess with his workplace. Shoving the man to the ground, Yao knocked him unconscious for extra precaution before leaping out of the shattered window of his store, transforming into a dragon while doing so, letting out an enormous roar at the ones attacking Francis, nose curled up in a snarl and tail swaying defensively. He took a few threatening steps forward, claws digging into the cobblestone street, teeth bared threateningly. 

The ones fighting Francis immediately turned and ran away in fear from the threatening display.

“Do not trespass in my shop, you insolent fools!” Yao roared in outrage.

Yao approached Francis, lowering his muzzle to gently press his head against Francis’ body, being three times the angel’s size in dragon form. Francis smiled faintly, but full of warmth as he turned to Yao, wrapping his arms around his muzzle to hug him, raising a hand to gently rub his scaled head.

“I’m fine, Yao. Thank you for chasing them off.” He pressed a kiss above his eye.

Kiku finally approached the other two. “Are you both alright?”

Francis nodded. “Yes, we are fine. These injuries are nothing I can’t handle. How are you feeling, Yao?”

“I’m fine, my scales are tough.”

Nodding after knowing they will be fine, Kiku changed the subject. “We are following through with our plans early. I do not think we have enough time for our original plan. I know that we need to stop the king before he kills Ludwig, and get rid of him. This city has suffered far too much for him to be deserving of the title. I have to return home for my gear. We must get ready.” 

Lowering his body, Yao gestured with his head. “Get on top of me, I will fly you home. It will be much faster than running.”

Swallowing, Kiku was slightly nervous at the idea, knowing that he had a mild fear of speed and heights, but for the sake of the city, he nodded firmly.

Moments after gripping onto Yao, the dragon shot up into the air, Kiku wrapping his arms around the scaled neck to help keep himself secured. Looking down next to him, he saw Francis flying in the air close by to Yao.

The ride had been short, and much faster as Yao dropped at the entrance of the apartment he lived at, a large thump being heard as his feet collided with the ground from the rough, hurried landing. “Hurry, Kiku!”

“It is fine, please return to your shop so you may protect it! The others will be around, they know what is happening.”

The desire to protest was clear in Yao’s expression, pupils narrowed in deep contemplation before a heavy sigh heaved out of his large form. “Very well, but if there is one thing wrong, do not expect us to abandon you. We will come.” He craned his neck for his head to face Francis. “Let’s go, Francis.”

The angel wanted to protest, lips thinned to a thin line. He was never one for being at the center of conflict, but he clearly wanted to help the others out. “Okay,” he finally said in defeat.

Leaping into the air, Yao took off back towards his shop, Francis following behind him.

Kiku turned and ran into his apartment the moment they took off, running to his home and rushing inside to change into his gear. 

He made a new record for how quickly he could pull on all of his gear, making his way towards the door as he was finished changing, pulling on his gloves at the last moment, however he stopped abruptly to face the new presence in his home behind himself, noticing his shadow move from the front of his body to behind. He paused as the shadow on the floor turned into a human being, taking the form of his own. Kiku recognized the man as Kuro once he caught the glimpse of his crimson eyes beneath his fringe.

Kuro looked up to meet eye-contact with him. “It’s too late.”

“What do you mean?” Kiku inquired to the shadow being.

“Your cute boyfriend and Ludwig are both captured. They are chained at the front of the castle and to be publicly executed in front of the city.”

“He has Gilbert now?”

“Yes, and he does not seem very happy. I do not think they will last long. You better hurry if you want to see them alive again.” His comment appeared threatening, but was only a mere statement as he slunk back into the shadows.

Kiku was uncertain of where the strange being had went, but found that he would not have enough time to search for him from the information he was told. 

Running through the city once more, his feet carried him towards the castle that stood proudly near the middle, but Kiku knew how to navigate through the large area quickly, and within extended minutes, minutes that were far too long for his liking, he stopped at the edge of the city square in front of the castle, stopping behind a huge crowd swarming the front stage. Stepping onto a nearby crate to see over the other beings, he saw it, Gilbert and Ludwig chained to the boards of an execution stage. Strangely, Gilbert’s setup was different from Ludwig’s. 

As Kiku slipped through the crowd, the King’s words become progressively more audible, causing his heart to fall in his chest the longer he spoke, his expression neutral, controlled and calm, but his mind panicking on the inside.

“Tonight, this fiendish werewolf and demonic vampire will be executed! Beheading by a silver blade should be enough of a lesson for this mutt! And for the vampire, a more proper, and painful death is in order for the heinous acts he has committed to suffer as equally as the people he has harmed! He will burn from the sun until the light consumes him whole!” Gilbert and Ludwig looked to each other before looking towards the ground, the vampire mumbling an apology to the werewolf.

Reactions were mixed in the crowd, some angered, others calling out victoriously, all while Kiku shoved passed them, slipping through them all to make his way to the center stage. The king continued to speak of their traitorous acts, but the words became background noise as he focused on making it to the front before their execution, and as he broke through the crowd at the front, he jumped up, pulling himself up and leaping onto the stage, causing the king to stumble back in surprise. Gilbert and Ludwig shot their heads up to look at Kiku.

“You will not kill these men.” Kiku’s tone was as cold as ice, a serious warning through hardened eyes and posture. “They have done no harm. You are the one who has.” As the accusation was being directed at the king, guards by the stage were on the move, ready to apprehend him for such speak of treason and behavior. Kiku’s hands hovered over his weapons as they approached. “I am not as hesitant to kill as my friends are.”

The king raised his hand in response, stopping the guards from moving any further. “Tell me, strange being. Why do you stand up for these creatures? Are you dark, just as them? A cold hearted killer as they are? If you are not, then why to save such horrible creatures?”

“These people are not horrible. Both you and I have done more evil than they have. They wish to keep people alive, to bring back the peace that you had destroyed.”

The king guffawed at Kiku before his expression turned cold. “Do you not know of what the vampire has done?” He scoffed.

Kiku glanced down at Gilbert, his white locks covering his eyes as he looked downwards and away, avoiding Kiku’s gaze. 

“That vampire you treat as an equal has killed hundreds of people before. It’s no less of a demon as any other dark creature.”

Struck by shock, Kiku thought that the man was lying in front of the entire city, but the question came to only accuse Gilbert, the king not mentioning of Ludwig being involved. “Gilbert,” Kiku looked down to him, the vampire now looking back up at him upon his name being mentioned, “is this true?”

“Kiku, I wanted to tell you sooner.” Gilbert looked down. “But I didn’t want your opinion of me to change, or for you to hate me, because I am a changed man now. I don’t want to hurt anyone. It was hundreds of years ago, and I didn’t have very much of a choice.”

Ludwig looked at him with wide eyes, and Kiku immediately realized that Ludwig had not known any of this either, in shock by the truth.

Dark and light beings were outraged once more, the chaos now spreading to the city square crowd as some began fighting, others trying to climb onto the stage, but this time the guards leapt into place to hold them back.

Believing he had the upper-hand, the king spoke once more. “If you dare defend such a heinous creature, then you shall join them on stage and suffer their same fate.”

“They are not murderers.” Kiku defended.

“Ludwig has not done anything, let him and the cloaked guy go free if it’s me you want.” Gilbert begged.

“No. You will all suffer. Guards, kill the traitor and the werewolf!”

Kiku withdrew his weapon, prepared to fight, eyes widening as he heard the click to one of the guards flipping the switch to Ludwig’s mechanism, spinning around as the silver blade dropped downwards on him. The built being flinched, looking down away from the blade, expecting the inevitable.

“Ludwig!” Gilbert screeched in agony, the chains around him tightening, the sheer amount of adrenaline nearly managing to put such a strain that they looked as though they may break, if it had not been for the magic enhancements on them.

There was a scream from the oncoming atrocity, but it was not Ludwig’s. White feathers nearly glowed as they fell around the stage, wings spread outwards in a halt in front of Ludwig. Kiku stared in awe as Feliciano clung to the mechanism, the blade of his sword strained and nearly ready to shatter as it warped and groaned in protest from holding the large blade above Ludwig’s head. “You’re not killing him!” He cried out.

The crowd’s fighting died down, looking upwards to the stage with interest.

“Feliciano?!” Ludwig looked up at him in surprise. “This is dangerous! You could get hurt!”

“But if you die, who else is going to lecture me?!” His eyes watered, a tear cascading downwards in grief. “I don’t want you to die, please.”

Ludwig’s generally cold eyes softened. “I’m sorry, Feli.”

“Guys, I’m not sure how much longer I can hold this!” He suddenly called out, and from the crowd, Yao and Francis leapt upwards, flying onto the stage to help him keep the blade off of Ludwig and free him from his shackles.

“What is this?!” The king called out in outrage. “Guards, seize them! All of them!”

“Oh dear, it’s such a shame they all decided to take a nap while you weren’t looking.” Oliver cut in, walking up on stage with Alfred, Matthew, and James. “We thought they needed a break, yes?” He smiled.

Lovino’s hooves clopped against the hardwood as he hopped up onto the stage. “Sheesh, talk about a tough and rude crowd of assfaces. Wouldn’t move aside from me and tried to punch me.” He muttered.

“Come on, Lovino, I shoved half of them aside with my magic for you.” Arthur argued, climbing up next to him.

“What is this?!” The king called out, shocked by the presence of the rebellious group, taking a few steps back, prepared to run.

From behind, shadows latched onto the king’s ankles while Kuro took form behind him, holding him into place. “Your worst fear coming to life, your power being taken from you.” Kuro smirked.

“My people, help me, kill these rebels!” He demanded.

“They’re not your’s. They are free to decide on their own.” Francis stated, the group of rebels swarming around Gilbert and Ludwig to protect them.

“The king has put so much work on me after setting the death toll so much higher.” James muttered in complaint from behind them.

After they freed Ludwig from his death prison, the werewolf relieved to have been set free, Feliciano approached the front of the stage, standing confidently in front of it, his wings spread outwards, making himself appear bigger to gain the attention of the crowd. Compared to the fight at the bar, he appeared entirely different, ready to speak up rather than cower or hesitate. 

“Beings of Cinero! This isn’t what our city is supposed to be like! Just imagine what the other cities like our’s think of us! I think we’re mean, we’re a joke to them by now, bullies! We shouldn’t worry about dark and light beings being good and evil, we should worry about who’s being nice to who, and we should be nice to everyone! It doesn’t matter what they are! We should worry about who we are, and what we can do with the future together! I’m speaking from the bottom of my heart! All of these people are my friends, it doesn’t matter if they’re light or dark! They’re my friends, my family! The king has turned us against each other, when before, we hardly fought!”

Felciano lowered his wings as Kiku walked up to stand next to him. “Change is possible for many people, and I strongly believe that Gilbert has worked to become a better person! He is a better man now, and anyone else may be! It is our choice, what we are born as does not define who we are!”

The crowd began to cheer in agreement, no longer fighting with each other, but listening to the rebellious group’s words.

Looking down, Feliciano noticed Arthur bellow, now holding up a transparent screen created from his magic. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“I am broadcasting this across the entire city. Perhaps you should mention the slavery bit again to all of the people. So everyone really knows how bad he is, yes? The part where he stole people for slaves.” The warlock stated. “Oh, I suppose I just spilled it all from behind camera.”

Afterwards, upon hearing this new information, all of the blame was directed at the king, the people now crying in outrage at what he has done.

“Well, I suppose we should allow the people to decide what to do with you now, hm?” Kuro said before releasing the king, and shoving him into the crowd, many of the beings jumping on him in response.

Upon hearing the light taps of shoes against wood, the group’s attention being drawn to the newcomer on the stage. The princess stood before them, having overheard the commotion, the broadcast likely reaching her as well as many others from the castle. “There is nothing that I may be able to do for my brother,” she began, “the people no longer trust him. He is unfit, and unworthy to be a king, allowing such greed to consume him. I watched as fell. If you are in need of leadership, I am willing to become queen, and listen to the people, to pass where my brother had failed.” She looked between the rebels. “Do not worry, my brother will be punished as he deserves. Perhaps a lifetime of prison for his acts, as dearly as I love him. I am disappointed in his actions, and hoped that karma would reach him some day.”

A heavy sigh escaped Lovino. “God, I’m glad this shit is over with, and that things actually ended as planned.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “And that we’re all still alive.” He admitted.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry to break your celebrating and that, and I would love to join.” Gilbert spoke up from the ground, still heavily chained. “But could you guys set me free already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did think about writing an epilogue. If any of you are interested, or have anything to say, feel free to leave a review! But for now, I will be taking a break. I'll upload a bunch more fanfics of mine on here soon.


End file.
